Traces
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Dans la vie, il y a ceux qui veulent briller, ceux qui ne peuvent pas, et ceux qui sont contraints de rester dans l'ombre. Malheureusement pour Alfaro, son père disparu depuis plusieurs années semblait faire partie de la troisième catégorie. Commence alors un voyage pour retrouver ses origines, peu importent les sacrifices. Du moins le pensait-il. Nuzlocke pokémon Bleu.
1. Chapter 1

Notes de l'auteur :

Comme dit dans le résumé, j'ai commencé un Nuzlocke sur la première génération de pokémon, version bleue pour être plus précis. Bien qu'au courant de cette pratique, je n'avais pas l'envie d'en faire un jusqu'à ce que l'idée de cette fiction voit le jour. La trame principale du scénario est donc antérieure au commencement de ma partie et les événements mineurs suivront le pas.

Si j'ai choisi la toute première génération, c'est parce que je trouve qu'elle est de loin la plus adulte tout en conférant la possibilité d'y insérer des théories puisque quelques zones d'ombres restent après le scénario principal. Avec un peu de recherches, j'ai opté pour une ambiance à l'italo-américaine en me basant sur certains exemples de notre monde C'est donc pour moi l'occasion de renforcer l'atmosphère de Kanto première du nom et ce ne sera pas avec de la joie.

J'ai décidé de garder les noms de la version française car je suis plus habitué à eux et que certains noms japonais ne convenaient pas à l'atmosphère que je voulais créer (moi, contribuer aux caricatures ? Nooooon). De même, l'histoire de personnages récurrents comme Chen pourra être légèrement modifiée ou approfondie, ce qui pourrait paraître OOC par rapport à l'anime bien que je reprenne certains de ses décors.

Un Nuzlocke inclut par principe des morts. A l'heure où j'écris cette note, aucun de mes pokémons n'a eu à subir ce triste sort. Je ne suis cependant pas très loin dans le jeu et j'ai bien l'intention de décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvera un membre de mon équipe au moment de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

De même, certaines scènes pourront paraître choquantes. Il y aura des meurtres et il y aura évocations de viols ainsi que quelques injures et autres mots grossiers. Comprenez-donc que cette fiction ne s'adresse pas aux plus jeunes ou à ceux qui -et j'en suis désolé pour eux- ont connus de manière personnelle un exemple de ce genre dans leur vie.

Il se peut que je noircisse le tableau, mais mieux prévenir que guérir et le rating s'en retrouve justifié.

Pour ceux qui sont décidés à lire cette histoire et pour les plus doués d'entre vous, je vous annonce que je cherche des illustrateurs pour les couvertures de cette histoires. Plus de détails en fin de chapitre.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

Daily Kanto

Exclusif : après plusieurs mois de débats, le parlement vient de voter la loi sur la limitation de capture de pokémons. Cette limite lancée à l'initiative des associations pour la vie sauvage impose désormais aux dresseurs de capturer un unique pokémon par zone, non renouvelable. Coup de massue supplémentaire, les dresseurs n'auront droit qu'à une seule chance de capture, celle du premier pokémon rencontré hors-amendements supplémentaires. Le principal défenseur de cette loi, monsieur Takeshi Nuzlocke, affirme : "Trop de dresseurs considèrent les pokémon comme des objets. Le nombre de décès liés aux matchs n'a cessé d'augmenter ces dernières années. Avec cette loi, nous espérons que les dresseurs réfléchiront d'avantage et cesseront d'envoyer les êtres vivants dont ils sont responsables se faire tuer juste par stratégie.

Le Syndicat des Dresseurs de Kanto a appelé à manifester contre cette loi. Malgré les exceptions qui leurs sont consacrés, certains champions d'arènes encouragent le mouvement. Monsieur Gotzaburo Flint, champion en titre d'Argenta, témoigne : "Avec cette nouvelle règle, l'élevage deviendra quelque chose de codifié que seuls les meilleurs pourront transmettre. Plutôt que d'agir et d'étudier au cas par cas, le gouvernement prend la solution de la facilité. Oui, les dresseurs font des erreurs, mais ce sont elles qui font progresser et qui font que chaque relation entre les pokémons et leur maître est unique. J'appelle tous ceux qui sont contre l'individualisation à manifester pour le retrait de cette loi élitiste."

La loi entrera en vigueur dans les prochains mois. De nombreux mouvements sont d'ores et déjà prévus malgré la position ferme du gouvernement.

* * *

9 ans plus tard...

Il pleuvait dru ce jour-là au Bourg Palette. Un orage assez conséquent pour la saison avait éclaté quelques minutes auparavant, déversant des gouttes de pluies qui frappaient dans un roulement continu contre les fenêtres. Le village, par sa taille modeste, avait pour avantage de faire se connaître tous ses habitants, aucun humain n'était donc dans les rues. Seuls quelques pokémons sauvages couraient rejoindre leurs nids où ils seraient à l'abri.

Le professeur Samuel Chen était dans son salon, à moitié allongé dans un des canapés et lisant un livre. Le mauvais temps l'avait obligé à faire rentrer tous les pokémon dont il avait la charge dans leurs pokéballs, exceptés quelques courageux mais résistants adeptes de l'eau qui profitaient de leur élément pour se ressourcer. Les orages le distrayaient à chaque fois et il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la la fenêtre, plongé dans ses méditations.

-L'oiseau légendaire tonne au-dessus de nos têtes : écoutons ses plaintes.

Comme pour confirmer le haïku, un éclair illumina la pièce un bref instant, bientôt suivi par le grondement du tonnerre. Chen se leva, posa son livre et attrapa une paire de pokéballs posées sur la table. Le vent soufflait désormais avec une telle force qu'il était hors de question de laisser un seul pokémon dehors. Le chercheur se dirigea droit vers la porte menant au parc de la propriété, ignorant le parapluie posé contre un mur. Avec ou sans protection, il serait de toute manière obligé de se sécher dans sa salle de bain.

Le vent soufflait avec une force peu commune. Aussi, Chen ne perdit pas de temps et fît tinter la cloche accrochée à côté de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un akwakwak accompagné d'un tétarte courraient vers lui.

-La récréation est terminée les enfants, c'est trop dangereux, dit l'homme d'une voix suffisante pour couvrir le bruit des rafales.

Les créatures ouvrirent la bouche comme pour répondre mais leurs cris restèrent silencieux.. Le professeur, devant l'accord présumé, enclencha les deux pokéballs qui s'ouvrirent et aspirèrent le tétarte et l'akwakwak dans un rayon de lumière rouge. Il porta son regard en direction du lac : les pokémons qui s'y trouvaient se réfugieraient au fond, ils ne couraient donc aucun danger.

Sa mission accomplie, le chercheur retourna au sec, direction la salle de bain et tant pis pour le carrelage. Une serviette trempée et un pull brun à col roulé plus tard, il redescendit et s'installa de nouveau dans son canapé, une veste blanche sèche posée sur la table de son bureau. Ses recherches pouvaient bien attendre le retour du beau temps.

L'orage s'éloigna peu à peu mais la pluie et le vent ne diminuèrent pas. Chen somnolait sur son canapé, bercé par la régularité du bruit. Le livre de haïkus était tombé au sol sans un bruit et la main qui la tenait pendait maintenant dans le vide.

Il n'était plus tout jeune. Deux fois grand-pere, approchant de la soixantaine, il se consacrait avec plus d'ardeur que jamais à ses recherches. Parallèlement à ses activités scientifiques, il faisait partie du conseil des dresseurs vétérans de Kanto. Son rôle était d'évaluer la capacité des jeunes gens à savoir entraîner ou non un pokémon de manière responsable, ayant lui-même parcouru le pays dans sa prime jeunesse. Depuis le grand changement survenu 9 ans auparavant, les occasions de voir partir une jeune pousse de dresseur s'étaient faites moins courantes et plus rare encore étaient celles qui lui permettait de contempler leurs sourires à leur retour.

Le monde avait bien changé. Peu après l'adoption de la loi Nuzlocke, de nombreuses autres règles avaient été votées. Parmi elle, l'interdiction indiscutable pour les aspirants de moins de 20 ans à devenir dresseurs. La détention de pokémons en tant qu'animaux de compagnie avait également subie plusieurs restrictions pour éviter que les tout jeunes enfants ne prennent trop confiance en eux. Bien que le tabou soit présent, tous pensaient la même chose : les liens entre humains et pokémons se démêlaient.

Paradoxalement, les sentiments échangés se révélaient plus forts. Du fait de la limitation de la capture des pokémons sauvages, les dresseurs devaient s'occuper d'avantage de leurs compagnons de route. Et si cela créait des souvenirs irremplaçables, le vide que laissaient les créatures à leur mort avait donné lieu à de nombreux cas de dépressions et de suicides.

Il était difficile pour Samuel Chen de plonger ses yeux dans ceux des dresseurs ayant eu le malheur de connaître une telle tragédie. Quand ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était une dureté qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Lui qui avait connu un âge d'or où dresseurs et pokémons avançaient continuellement, voir des destins brisés à cause d'une erreur lui retournait le cœur. Il n'y avait pas de seconde chance, c'était tout ou rien.

Il avait donc prit son rôle d'évaluateur très au sérieux mais toujours avec pédagogie. Par chance, la plupart des dresseurs qui venaient le consulter venaient du Bourg Palette, ils avaient donc l'occasion de discuter longuement. De plus, il n'était pas rare pour lui d'organiser des ateliers dans les écoles de la région. Il profitait ainsi de sa renommée pour apporter le message suivant aux jeunes pousses : "élever des pokémons est plus que jamais une tâche lourde et difficile. Montrez-vous digne de cheminer à côté de ceux qui nous ont soutenus durant des millénaires".

C'était ça ou se rebeller ouvertement contre le système et voir ses fonds pour la recherche disparaître.

Chen se réveilla de son demi-sommeil, son humeur aigrie par ces dernières pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : la pluie, bien que toujours régulière, avait diminuée et le ciel noir était devenu gris. Le mauvais temps ne cesserait sûrement pas avant le milieu de la nuit.

Une tasse de thé plus tard, le chercheur s'installa à son bureau dans l'espoir de finir le classement de diverses données. Avec un temps pareil, il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à se motiver pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il en était au tout début quand on toqua à la porte. Croyant confondre avec autre chose, il laissa passer quelques secondes avant que le visiteur ne frappe de nouveau.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, lança Chen en réponse à une troisième série de coups.

Après avoir remis sa veste, le scientifique partit en direction de l'entrée, légèrement inquiet. Avec une pluie pareille, seule une urgence pouvait convaincre quelqu'un de gravir les marches menant à son laboratoire. Il actionna les verrous de la porte et l'ouvrit.

Devant lui se trouvait un adolescent brun entre 18 et 19 ans, de corpulence un peu maigre pour sa taille moyenne. Ses vêtements se limitaient à un jean bleu éraflé d'où pendait une chaîne en métal, d'un t-shirt noir et d'une veste à manche courtes de la même couleur tendue au-dessus de sa tête en guise de parapluie. Son visage était tânné par le soleil et sans l'absence de surprise sur son visage, on aurait pu douter que ce fût un vacancier de Carmin-sur-mer accidentellement téléporté à Bourg

Palette. Il portait également un gros sac à dos, ce qui trahissait ses intentions.

Le professeur le regarda quelques secondes, cherchant son visage dans sa mémoire. Ce garçon n'était pas du village et il doutait l'avoir jamais rencontré. L'étranger prit alors la parole.

-Vous êtes bien le Professeur Samuel Chen ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter. Entre.

Il recula pour laisser passer son invité qui ne se fît pas prier pour entrer, ignorant les flaques d'eau et de boue qu'il laissait derrière lui. Chen grimaça mentalement : il allait avoir besoin d'une serpillière neuve pour pouvoir éponger tout ça.

-Tu peux poser ton sac ici, dit-il en montrant un coin contre un mur. Si tu veux te sécher, la salle de bain est au premier étage, deuxième porte à droite.

-Merci.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns monta tandis que Chen se dirigeait une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine préparer une deuxième tasse de thé. Pourvu qu'il n'ai pas à régler une énième affaire de fugue : avec tous les dangers de la vie de dresseur, il fallait obligatoirement fournir un document attestant que les proches de l'aspirant étaient au courant du nouveau choix de vie du concerné. Au travers d'un souci de prévention, c'était en réalité une autorisation parentale camouflée. Même en ayant l'âge minimal requis, certains parents refusaient de signer et leurs enfants partaient seuls sur les routes. Foutue paperasse...

-De mon temps, on avait pas besoin de toutes ces conneries pour partir, bougonna le scientifique. Un compagnon de route, du courage, et ça nous suffisait.

Il soupira puis revint dans le salon. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à l'exception de la pluie qui continuait de battre contre les carreaux. Chen regarda sa montre : 18 heures 25. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc bien forcer quelqu'un à marcher par ce temps sans qu'il n'y ai urgence sur une vie ?

L'adolescent descendit quelques minutes plus tard et le rejoignit, coupant court à ses réflexions.

-Je t'en prie, tu peux t'asseoir. Tu t'appelles...?

-Alfaro Straeno. Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, répondit le garçon en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai moi-même parcouru les routes étant plus jeune, alors entre dresseurs...

-Je ne suis pas encore dresseur, professeur, le coupa Alfaro.

Les prédictions de Chen s'avéraient donc juste. Il n'aimait pas trop se fier au jugement physique, mais celui qu'il avait en face avait tout de l'adolescent fugueur. Son regard s'arrêta un peu trop longtemps sur la chaîne accrochée à son jean. Selon son petit-fils, c'était la mode à Safrania et à Céladopole, deux villes réputées pour abriter le pire taux de criminalité de Kanto. Faisant abstraction de ce détail, il poussa plus en avant son investigation.

-Tu n'as pas l'air du coin. Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ?

-De Safrania, monsieur.

Chen passa un bras sur le dos du canapé. Look de petit bagarreur mais manière polies, ajouté à cela le fait qu'il soit spontanément venu voir l'autorité scientifique de la région. Le jeune restait silencieux, il allait donc falloir y aller par étape.

-De Safrania...répéta Chen. Et tu veux devenir dresseur, hum ?

Alfaro hocha la tête silencieusement, les yeux baissés. Il ne pensait pas être reçu aussi facilement et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Chen en était au même point : comment en savoir plus sur ce garçon sans le troubler encore plus ?

-Tu n'as tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin alors que tu pouvais faire ta demande à Safrania ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

-Il y a...autre chose...

Alfaro leva la tête et regarda l'expert en pokémons. Ses yeux gris foncé brillaient, contrastant désormais avec son teint basané.

-Selon ma mère, vous auriez eus des contacts avec mon père, Alberto Straeno, un scientifique.

Chen croisa le regard de l'adolescent. A l'évocation de son père, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés comme pour insister sur l'importance de la question. Changeant de position, il se caressa le menton et réfléchit un instant.

-C'est possible...tous les chercheurs veulent plus ou moins s'entretenir avec moi, je ne peux donc pas retenir tous leurs noms. Mais je peux faire des recherches là-dessus. Pourquoi cette question ?

Alfaro ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une gorgée de thé. Chen insista.

-Tes parents savent que tu es ici, au moins ?

-Mon père n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis 11 ans et ma mère est morte il y a quelques jours, lâcha soudain l'adolescent.

Un silence pesant s'installa tout d'un coup durant lequel Chen se maudit intérieurement. Orphelin de mère, père disparu sans laisser de traces, certainement aucune famille proche vu le nom d'immigrés et peut-être encore mineur.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux devenir dresseur ?

-Bah pour retrouver mon père, lâcha Alfaro comme si c'était une évidence.

-Ce n'est pas une raison invoquée et entendue par la loi, le contredit Chen.

-Ok, je veux casser du champion d'arène, devenir le meilleur dresseur de tous les temps et d'autres conneries dans le genre. Il a ça dans ses fichiers, votre ordinateur ?

Le scientifique sentit son visage se crisper imperceptiblement. De son avis personnel, ceux ayant des motifs prédéfinis ne faisaient généralement pas de bons dresseurs, même si ils visaient le championnat de la ligue. Malgré les nouvelles lois, certains humains continuaient de traiter les pokémons comme des outils et le gouvernement avait de plus en plus de mal à les traquer. Il craignait que le jeune homme en face de lui ne devienne l'un d'eux.

-Devenir dresseur n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Il faut un minimum de connaissances en la matière.

-Je me débrouillais plutôt bien à mon bahut. Allez-y, interrogez-moi sur c'que vous voulez, encouragea Alfaro avec un léger sourire en coin.

Chen ne se fît pas prier et commença par faire décrire les avantages et les faiblesses des pokémons du type poison immédiatement après la mise au défi. Les réponses données par le brun furent parfaites. L'entretien ponctué par quelques anecdotes nostalgiques de l'examinateur dura le reste de la soirée. Malgré son caractère à la limite du supportable, le professeur Chen dut admettre que le gamin connaissait les bases du dressage : types, attaques, forces et faiblesses, notion d'évolution...seule l'utilisation des objets lui posa problème, ce que le vétéran-dresseur corrigea. Favorablement impressionné, il osa même demander comment son invité avait acquis de telles connaissances.

-J'ai pris option Découverte du Dressage à mon bahut et j'ai un peu bouquiné là-dessus.

Chen sourit : malgré les difficultés des dresseurs, rares étaient les aspirants qui prenaient la peine d'étudier la théorie. Le gamin avait de la cervelle, c'était sur. Le cœur, en revanche...

-Tu es conscient que les pokémons demandent beaucoup de soins, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, oui. Je gardais les pokémons des voisins quand ils devaient s'absenter, mentit Alfaro.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment approché de pokémons. A Safrania, seuls des miaouss sauvages et des ratatas étaient trouvables mais personne n'en voulait. Il n'avait jamais approché l'arène et s'était contenté de jeter un coup d'œil à la façade d'un centre pokémon. Une de ses connaissances l'avait forcé à venir au dojo et lui avait montré des pokémons humanoïdes gris et laids. Il se souvint la surprise qu'il avait eu lorsque l'un d'eux l'avait soulevé comme une plume sous les rires des karatékas alentours. Rouge de honte, Alfaro était parti le plus vite possible et avait développé une animosité envers les pokémons de type combat.

Le professeur Chen ne suspecta pas le mensonge et termina l'entretien.

-Hmm...tu sembles savoir ce que tu fais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu pourrais partir, mais il y quelques empêchements...

Alfaro baissa de nouveau les yeux. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait demandé à un ami de convaincre son père de l'amener jusqu'à Jadielle : il était impossible de discuter avec les fonctionnaires de Safrania, quand ils ne vous demandaient pas quinze fois le même document.

-Mais il se fait tard, je verrais tout ça demain. Tu n'as nul part où loger, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, Alfaro tourna carrément la tête vers le mur. Si il s'était senti un peu plus détendu lors de la discussion qu'il avait eu précédemment, sa fierté l'empêchait de répondre. Chen se décida à parler.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai moi aussi été dresseur. Offrir l'hospitalité ne me pose donc aucun problème.

-Juste pour cette nuit, alors. Je serais dresseur dès demain ?

-Je ferais mon possible, mais rien n'est sûr. Si tu me sembles avoir les compétences pour parcourir les routes, ce n'est peut-être pas l'avis de la loi. Tu as l'âge requis, au moins ?

-Dans quelques mois, grogna Alfaro.

Encore une complication. Par tous les légendaires, il était chercheur, pas assistant social ! Chen garda cependant son calme et jeta un œil à sa montre. 21 heures 15. Il était inutile d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

-Je dois avoir quelque chose au frigo. Tu peux monter tes affaires, la chambre d'ami est juste en face de la salle de bain.

Alfaro obéit et monta en silence. Une fois hors de vue, Chen s'autorisa un bref soupir. Quand il y avait fugue, il lui suffisait de discuter avec l'aspirant dresseur et d'appeler les parents. L'affaire était beaucoup plus compliquée cette fois-ci bien que, en un sens, rien n'empêchait le gamin de partir sur les routes. Il se promit cependant de faire quelques recherches. Si Alberto Straeno était bel et bien un scientifique, le retrouver ne serait pas difficile. Peut-être même était-il déjà au courant de la mort de sa femme.

Bien évidemment, toute cette histoire ne reposait que sur les affirmations du jeune garçon. Partir de Safrania juste pour cette mascarade avait beau être un peu fort, il se devait de vérifier les dires d'Alfaro. Mais il se faisait tard et Chen avait tout le lendemain pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Qui sait. Le garçon allait peut-être lui être utile...

A l'étage, Alfaro se réfugia dans la chambre d'invités, inconscient des plans de son hôte. Une fois la porte fermée, il jeta son sac dans un coin et s'assit sur le lit, le regard baissé et les mains croisées sous son menton. La pénombre de la pièce l'aidait à réfléchir et à se remettre de ses émotions.

C'était déjà un miracle en soi que d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Convaincre le père de l'un de ses amis, employé par la Sylphe SARL, de l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à Jadielle n'avait pas été facile. Le mauvais temps l'avait fait plus d'une fois trébucher sur le chemin du Bourg-Palette, mais il était arrivé à son étape sain et sauf.

-Si j'avais su que le célèbre professeur Chen n'était qu'un vieux sentimentaliste...murmura-t-il.

Il s'autorisa un petit sourire, puis se força à reprendre un visage neutre avant de se lever et quitter la pièce. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

* * *

Un petit aperçu des règles que je me suis fixé pour ma partie :

-Tout pokémon K.O est considéré comme mort. Il pourra être stocké dans une boîte du PC exclusivement réservée aux décédés et ne pourra plus être réutilisé au combat.

-Seul le premier pokémon rencontré dans une zone pourra être capturé, exception faite si lui ou l'une de ses pré-évolutions est présente dans l'équipe ou dans une boîte PC autre que le cimetière. Les zones sont exclusivement différenciées par la carte.

-Obligation de donner un surnom à ses pokémons (raison révélée plus loin dans l'histoire)

-Interdiction d'échanger un pokémon avec un autre joueur, PNJ inclus.

-Capture des légendaires interdite.

Etant donné que c'est mon premier Nuzlocke, je préfère ne pas pousser plus loin dans les contraintes. J'ai la mauvaise habitude d'être incroyablement radin en ce qui concerne les objets, ce qui donnera déjà lieu à quelques mésaventures.

Pour finir, je recherche des illustrateurs capables de produire des images de couverture pour "Traces". Le rythme de parution sera pour l'instant de deux semaines et le sujet est totalement libre tant qu'il s'inscrit dans la continuité de la fiction. Mon adresse mail se trouve sur ma page de profil et je répond aux messages privés. Un grand merci également à Biscuit du forum VoxMakers pour la couverture de ce chapitre.

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews qui me permettront sûrement de m'améliorer et à dans deux semaines.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Alfaro se réveilla de bonne heure, ce qui selon ses critères signifiait 9 heures et demi. Il ne se leva pas tout de suite et préféra songer à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ de Safrania. Les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien pour le moment : il était arrivé sain et sauf à sa première destination et celui qui était considéré comme le meilleur scientifique de la région se révélait très conciliant, du moins en apparence. Il ne pouvait espérer meilleur commencement dans sa quête pour retrouver son géniteur.

Il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir des bruits aux alentours et entendit un raclement de chaise ainsi que des bruits de pas au rez-de-chaussée. Concluant que son hôte était déjà debout, Alfaro se leva, s'habilla rapidement et descendit. Il se dirigea en premier lieu vers le salon qu'il trouva vide, ce qui le força à faire des pas hésitants avant d'arriver au laboratoire.

Cette pièce était au moins trois fois plus grande que la précédente, ce qui était somme toute normale au vu des activités qui y avaient lieu. De grandes baies vitrées éclairaient des aquariums pour vides posés en dessous d'elles. Tout autour de la pièce, contre les murs, étaient disposés de lourds appareils électroniques qu'Alfaro aurait été bien incapable d'identifier. Le seul qu'il reconnaissait était un grand ordinateur posé sur le bureau de son propriétaire qui se trouvait juste à côté, visiblement très occupé.

-Bonjour mon garçon, le salua Chen en posant une pile de document sur son bureau. Assied-toi, j'en ai pour une minute.

Alfaro obéit sans dire un mot et s'installa sur l'unique canapé, orange cette fois-ci, situé en face du mur aux aquariums. Il remarqua une assiette de tartines à moitié noircies ainsi qu'une tasse vide et une théière posés sur une petite table en face. N'attendant pas d'invitations, il se servit et mâchonna lentement son petit-déjeuner.

Prudent et calculateur de nature, il avait tenté de prévoir la suite des événements toute la nuit. L'entretien de la veille lui avait donné bon espoir et le vieil homme se montrait conciliant à son égard, ce dont il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude. Il avait participé à de nombreux mauvais coups a Safrania, si bien que sa réputation en dehors de son cercle de petits voyous des rues n'étais pas encourageante. Il se plaisait néanmoins à se considérer comme une tête pensante et non comme une masse de muscle, ce qui n'était pas toujours inutile.

Le professeur Chen pianota durant quelques minutes sur son ordinateur puis rejoignit Alfaro, une tasse vide dans une main et une chaise dans l'autre. Il s'assit en face de la petite table basse, se servit du de thé et commença la discussion.

-J'ai retrouvé les lettres que ton père m'avait envoyé il a plusieurs années. Je m'en souviens maintenant, il travaillait sur l'anatomie des pokémons, non ?

-'chais pas, dit Alfaro en levant les épaules. J'étais trop jeune et ma mère m'en a jamais parlé.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai essayé de retrouver sa trace mais aucun signe de lui. Il travaillait à Safrania, je crois...

Alfaro termina d'avaler une tartine puis répondit mollement :

-Ouais, mais il a quitté la maison et depuis plus rien.

-Il y a 13 ans, c'est ça ?

-P'têt bien. Je m'en souviens plus trop.

Chen se retint de soupirer. Pour un garçon qui semblait vouloir retrouver son père, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'enquêtes préalables. Ou bien sa mère était restée discrète sur le sujet.

-A ce propos, toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère. Cela doit être très dur.

L'adolescent resta silencieux et fixa le sol. Le scientifique en imputa la cause à la fatigue avant de voir que les mains du jeune garçon s'étaient mises à trembler autour de sa tasse. Ne voulant voir craquer ni sa vaisselle ni Alfaro, il décida de changer de sujet.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pu trouver aucun piste mais j'ai néanmoins de très bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer...

Le chercheur fut malheureusement coupé dans ses paroles par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. La personne qui les interrompait s'annonça immédiatement.

-Pépé ? C'est moi !

-William ? Qu'est-ce que...ah oui ! Je suis dans le laboratoire ! indiqua Chen au nouvel arrivant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune garçon de l'âge d'Alfaro les rejoignit. Il ignora le brun et s'adressa directement au plus vieux.

-Alors pépé, tu les as ? demanda-t-il, apparemment impatient.

-Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Au fait, je te présente Alfaro. Il va lui aussi devenit dresseur dès aujourd'hui.

Le concerné sourit légèrement, son visage toujours dirigé vers le carrelage de la pièce. Enfin ! Il allait enfin avoir la possibilité d'agir comme il le souhaitait ! Dans un sens, il comprenait l'excitation que ressentait le nouvel arrivant.

-Alfaro, voici mon petit-fils, William.

-B'jour, lâcha Alfaro en faisant un petit signe de la main.

Il le détailla du regard. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux chez William était sa coiffure. D'un châtain proche du roux, elle défiait littéralement les lois de la gravité de par ses nombreuses mèches qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Il était légèrement plus grand que Alfaro et son visage était plus rond, ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien d'afficher un air narquois. Ses yeux cuivrés s'attardèrent un instant sur le brun, toujours assis sur le canapé, puis revinrent à son grand-père.

-Ouais, ouais. Bon, y sont où mes pokémons ?

-"Tes" pokémons ? Tu connais la règle du labo, William : un seul pokémon de départ. Les pokéballs sont juste à côté, suivez-moi.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Sur une petite table rectangulaire reposaient trois pokéballs neuves.

-Dans ces pokéballs se trouvent trois pokémons : feu, eau et plante. Alfaro, à toi de choisir.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse pépé ! Pourquoi c'est pas à moi de choisir en premier ? s'insurgea le petit-fils du chercheur d'un ton offusqué.

-Patience, William, tu en auras un toi aussi. A toi l'honneur, dit-il au brun

Alfaro s'avança vers la table d'un air dubitatif. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les pokémons qui étaient devant lui. Il regarda derrière son épaule en direction de William qui trépignait d'impatience.

-Dépêche, j'ai pas toute la journée, dit-il d'un ton pressant.

Si il avait su quels pokémons lui seraient proposés, Alfaro y aurait réfléchi plus longtemps. En désespoir de cause, il se basa sur les types annoncés par le professeur Chen : feu, eau ou plante. Un parfait cercle entre avantage et faiblesse.

-T'as choisi quoi, toi ? demanda-t-il au natif du Bourg-Palette.

-Pour que tu me le prennes ou que tu aie un avantage ? Crève !

-Allons ça suffit vous deux ! raisonna le scientifique, lassé de voir les deux plus jeunes se disputer. Alfaro, s'il te plaît...

L'adolescent lacha un soupir et avança finalement sa main vers la troisième pokéball, celle qui contenait le pokémon du type plante. Après tout, s'occuper d'une espèce d'arbuste miniature ne devait pas poser trop de problèmes. De l'eau, du soleil et ça poussait très bien tout seul, rien de compliqué à ça.

-Bulbizarre, hein ? Parfait pour les débutants, remarqua Chen..

Le choix de William prit beaucoup moins de temps. A peine Alfaro eut-il soulevé la pokéball de son socle qu'il s'emparait de celle située à l'extrémité de la table.

-T'aurais pris cher si tu avais choisi mon Salameche, dit-il en cachant tant bien que mal son grand sourire.

-J'ai dit ça suffit ! répéta Chen d'une voix autoritaire. Bien, maintenant que les choix sont faits, écoutez-moi attentivement. Les pokémons que vous avez désormais en votre possession sont encore jeunes, fragiles mais énergétiques. Ils ont été élevés au contact des humains, vous devriez donc vous lier très vite avec eux. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner aux alentours. N'allez surtout pas plus loin que Jadielle, j'aimerai vous revoir dans l'après-midi. des questions ?

Face aux deux signes de tête négatifs, le scientifique conclut son discours.

-Bien, tu peux y aller William. Alfaro, je peux te parler un instant ?

Le châtain partit rapidement, visiblement très pressé d'entraîner son pokémon. De son côté, Alfaro se rassit sur le canapé sur l'invitation du professeur Chen. Il ressentait déjà une certaine antipathie pour le petit-fils du chercheur et son caractère de gosse pourri-gâté. Selon Alfaro, tous les gens qui avaient plus ou moins reçus un coup de piston étaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit par eux-mêmes, voir l'autre échouer dans la semaine ne l'étonnerait donc pas.

-Bon, ça, c'est fait. Maintenant à ton tour. Comme je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure, je peux t'obtenir une carte de dresseur. Tu n'as certes pas encore 20 ans mais pour quelques mois...on peut faire abstraction. Je devrais te l'obtenir dès cet après-midi. En échange, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service.

Alfaro regarda l'homme plus attentivement. Rien d'exceptionnel, un échange de bons procédés. C'était monnaie courante à Safrania : en échange d'un "petit service" pas tout à fait légal et du silence, on proposait quelques travaux manuels ou un autre arrangement à la limite de ce qui était permis. Pourvu qu'il ne lui demande pas de reclasser les livres de la bibliothèque, le jeune garçon n'était pas un amoureux des pavés scientifiques indéchiffrables.

-J'ai un colis qui m'attend à la boutique pokémon de Jadielle mais il semblerait que l'orage d'hier limite les communications. Le livreur m'a appelé ce matin pour me prévenir et je lui ai parlé de toi.

-Carte de dresseur contre colis à livrer ? Pas de problèmes, dit Alfaro.

-Prends ceci en cas de besoin, c'est une lettre disant que tu es à mon service, dit Chen en sortant une enveloppe de sa veste. J'y pense, que dirais-tu de donner un surnom à ton bulbizarre ?

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Il connaissait cette pratique à la mode chez les dresseurs mais n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Après tout, faire des combats à mort ne nécessitait pas de s'attacher à ses bestioles. Pire encore, il savait les dangers qu'il encourait à y donner trop d'importance. Bien qu'il se considérait comme peu sentimental, il n'avait pas envie de voir son voyage à la recherche de son père entravé par de stupides dépressions au moindre pokémon mort. Son interlocuteur sembla deviner ses pensées et trouva une excuse.

-Je suis sûr que cela te sera utile, dit le chercheur en appuyant sur les syllabes de manière entendue. Tu n'as pas les connaissances de William et les pokémons aiment qu'on leur donne des sobriquets. Un pokémon avec qui l'on prend le temps de sympathiser donne toujours le meilleur de lui-même pour son dresseur et se battra pour lui de la meilleure façon qui soit.

"Ah, si c'est utile, autant ne pas cracher dessus", pensa Alfaro.

Il regarda un instant la sphère blanche et rouge qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La créature était un bulbizarre, hein ?

-Sors-le, ça t'aidera à choisir, proposa le plus âgé.

Le Safranien obéit. Il prit la pokéball de façon à ce que le bouton soit dirigé vers le sol, appuya dessus et son occupant en sortit dans un rayon de lumière rouge.

On aurait dit une petite tortue terrestre mais le bulbe fermé qui reposait sur son dos remplaçait la carapace tout en confirmait son appartenance au type plante. Le pokémon était vert avec quelques tâches plus sombres disséminés sur le corps. Sa tête était ronde, plate, et une large bouche dotée de deux petites canines s'étendait sous ses yeux rouges.

-Bulbizaaarre ! salua la créature avant de se diriger vers la chaise du professeur Chen.

-Bonjour toi. C'est moi qui l'ai élevé, dit-il à l'intention d'Alfaro. Maintenant que tu es son maître, il devrait t'écouter un peu.

L'adolescent ne sut comment réagir. Avec les Miaouss de sa ville natale, il suffisait souvent de tendre la main et de faire un petit signe. Il essaya sans dire un mot avec l'espèce de tortue qui s'avança doucement vers lui et se laissa caresser la tête.

-Billy, ça te va ? proposa le jeune garçon.

-Zaaare ! Bulbi, bulbizaaarre ! répondit l'adepte des plantes, tout sourire.

-Une bonne chose de faite, dit l'ancien dresseur en souriant à son tour. Tu connais la route, il ne te reste plus qu'à y aller.

-Je serais de retour très vite, dit Alfaro en se levant, la chaîne de son jean produisant un léger cliquetis.

Il hésita à ramener le bulbizarre dans sa ball mais préféra faire bonne figure devant le chercheur et le laissa libre de ses mouvements. Les deux humains et le pokémon sortirent du laboratoire et tombèrent nez à nez avec William.

-William, tu n'es pas encore parti ? demanda Chen.

-J'ai eu une meilleure idée. Toi, là, ça te dirait un match ? demanda-t-il en fixant Alfaro.

Ce dernier hésita, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, mais il valait mieux se montrer conformiste jusqu'à ce qu'il ai obtenu sa carte de dresseur.

-Je te met quand tu veux, répondit son opposant en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Les deux rivaux se dirigèrent à l'arrière de la propriété, près du parc. Billy étant déjà hors de sa ball, il suffit d'un mot de son dresseur pour qu'il se mette en position. William se positionna face à son adversaire, sortit son unique pokéball et ordonna :

-Montre-lui c'que tu sais faire.

Une fois la forme matérialisée par le rayon rouge, Alfaro put détailler l'adversaire de son bulbizarre. Une espèce de lezard bipède orange avec le poil plus clair sur le ventre -salamèche, comme l'avait cité William un peu auparavant- lui faisait face. Il possédait une queue enflammée au bout ainsi que des courtes griffes et la forme de sa tête ressemblait beaucoup à celle du bulbizarre, en plus allongée et avec des iris bleus. William commença sans qu'Alfaro ne s'en rende compte.

-Aka, attaque griffe !

Le lézard, un sourire béant l'instant d'avant, bondit d'un coup en direction du quadrupède et lui porta un coup de griffe qui fit mouche. Énervée, la créature verte grogna et répliqua par un coup de tête qui fut sans effet. Au vu de la corpulence de son allié, une attaque profitant de son poids semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Alfaro répliqua :

-Charge-le !

Billy pris appui sur ses pattes et chargea de toutes ses forces son opposant qui tomba sur le dos. Il pédala un instant dans le vide de manière comique, puis se redressa. Maintenant que les forces étaient connues des deux côtés, la bataille allait être plus tendue.

-Aka, rugissement !

Alfaro ne connaissant pas les effets de cette attaque, il se tourna vers le professeur Chen.

-Rugissement baisse l'attaque de ton pokémon. Bulbizarre doit l'avoir aussi.

-Bon ben...Rugi...

-Griffe !

Alfaro se maudit de son incompétence pendant que Billy poussait un couinement, le lezard l'ayant atteint au sommet de sa tête. Il aurait dû se douter d'un coup vicieux de la part de son opposant et décida de répliquer par une attaque frontale.

Le reste du combat se déroula de la même manière. Quelques ordres d'esquives avaient été lancées mais les pokémons, encore trop jeunes et glissant dans la boue, avaient du mal à éviter les attaques. Plus le temps passait, plus les créatures s'épuisaient. Alfaro, sentant que la respiration de son bulbizarre devenait plus difficile, décida d'en finir vite.

-Aka, Rugissement encore une fois !

-Billy, charge !

Le salamèche fit entendre son cri une deuxième fois avant d'être frappé de plein fouet par le monstre vert. Le choc fut tellement violent que le lezard vola sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir sur le sol boueux, remuant avec beaucoup plus de difficultés..

-Le combat est terminé ! La victoire revient à Alfaro et à son Bulbizarre, déclara Chen, menant ainsi fin au match.

Alfaro sourit légèrement. Il n'aurait pas cru que sa première expérience en tant que dresseur serait un tel succès. Mieux encore, il ressentait un sentiment de puissance face à la défaite de son adversaire. Si les choses étaient aussi faciles, il aurait retrouvé son père avant la fin du mois.

-Tss...j'aurais dû l'entraîner avant, dit William en rappelant son salamèche.

Il tourna le dos au gagnant, et leva sa main en guise d'au revoir.

-A c't'aprem.

-T'oublierais pas quelque chose, l'écureuil ?

- Quoi ?!

"L'écureuil" en question se retourna vivement, vexé par son nouveau surnom. Il contempla un instant la main tendue de son adversaire, puis décida de se conforter au règlement de mauvaise grâce.

-Tss. Pour un débutant, tu connais au moins certaines règles. C'est déjà pas mal, se moqua-t-il, rancunier de sa première défaite.

La loi obligeait en effet les perdants à verser de l'argent aux gagnants des matchs. Une poignée de billets plus tard, William partit de la propriété en bougonnant. Alfaro allait en faire de même avant d'être appelé par le professeur Chen.

-Excellent combat, le félicita-t-il. Ton bulbizarre semble te faire suffisamment confiance. Suis-moi, je vais le soigner.

De retour au laboratoire, Alfaro fit rentrer Billy dans sa ball et la confia au scientifique qui la posa sur une machine. Elle projeta une lumière jaune et vibra une dizaine de secondes, puis la pokéball fut remise à son propriétaire.

-La première chose que tu devrais faire une fois arrivé à Jadielle serait de visiter le centre Pokémon J'imagines que tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

-Ouais, un bâtiment avec écrit dessus "Centre Pokémon".

-C'est un peu plus que ça, mais c'est le plus évident. Prends ça également, c'est une potion au cas où tu en aurais besoin. Elle soignera les blessures légères de ton bulbizarre, dit il en prenant un spray mauve sur son bureau.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, professeur.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard. Pour le moment, va donc entraîner ton pokémon. N'oublie pas de revenir cet après-midi avec mon colis.

Alfaro hocha la tête puis partit du laboratoire. Le ciel était bien moins noir qu'hier mais le soleil peinait tout de même à faire descendre ses rayons, se contentant de timides et froides apparitions. La pluie de la veille avait formée une couche de boue sur tout le village et il y avait fort à parier que les routes étaient encore pires.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Alfaro descendit les marches, sa veste ouverte légèrement gonflée par l'arrivée d'air. La température était un peu fraîche en cette matinée de printemps mais il n'y faisait pas attention, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers les événements futurs.

Il arriva à l'entrée du bourg en quelques minutes. Devant lui se dressait un petit chemin abîmé par la tempète de la veille. Ignorant les coulées de boue, Alfaro se mit en marche. Le plus tôt il se serait débarrassé de ce colis, le plus tôt il pourrait partir à la recherche de son père.

* * *

Merci à Shuranlev (son wordpress : magicalshuranlev) pour le dessin de cette semaine. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer les votre ou à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. A dans deux semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

Pas de changement de couverture cette semaine, je n'ai rien reçu de votre part :( Peut-être que le chapitre de cette semaine vous inspirera un peu plus.

* * *

Alfaro marchait depuis un moment sur le chemin reliant Bourg Palette à Jadielle. La route était couverte de boue et de nombreuses branches avaient été arrachées la veille, empêchant les moins dégourdis d'avancer. Malgré tout, il progressait d'un bon pas comparé à la première fois où il était venu et où il devait lutter contre le vent et la pluie pour rester debout. Il pouvait même reconnaître l'endroit où il était tombé face contre terre avant que l'eau qui tombait du ciel ne le rince presque instantanément.

Billy le bulbizarre était dans sa pokéball et n'avait pas été rappelé depuis le combat contre son ancien compagnon de jeu salamèche, désormais connu sous le nom de "Aka".L'humain avec qui il voyageait désormais était gentil mais ne le laissait pas assez sortir à son goût, d'autant plus que les pokémons qui se dressaient devant eux se faisaient rares.

En effet, les Hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir souffert de la tempête. De nombreux nids avaient été ravagés par le vent violent et leurs occupants s'empressaient de les réparer. On pouvait ainsi voir ça et là des rattatas, sortes de souris mauves, courir dans les hautes herbes, des brindilles entre leurs gueules munies de crocs plats et aiguisés. Ils étaient si pressés qu'ils n'accordaient aucun regard à l'humain qui venait parfois les surprendre. Seuls deux d'entre eux se révélèrent prêts à se battre avant d'être renvoyés d'où ils venaient pas les charges du bulbizarre qui s'en donnait à coeur joie.

-Zaaarre. Zaaarre, disait Billy, heureux de montrer à son maître ce qu'il savait faire.

-Oui, oui, c'est bien, répondit Alfaro en ramenant la créature dans sa pokéball.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien aux babillements de la petite créature mais il s'en fichait tant qu'elle savait obéir à ses ordres. Le fait que la communication ne s'opère que dans un sens ne le gênait pas. Il était plus occupé à canaliser l'incroyable vigueur et la curiosité du bulbe sur pattes.

Le trajet dura relativement peu de temps. Aucun autre dresseur n'était à l'horizon, pas même William qui devait s'entraîner quelque part ailleurs. En trois quart d'heures, les toits de Jadielle furent en vue.

La ville était très fréquentée par les dresseurs à cause de sa proximité avec la route menant à la Ligue Pokémon. Alfaro n'en savait pas plus : récolter les badges d'arènes pour affronter des ennemis qui n'avaient aucun lien avec son père ne présentait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. De nombreuses personnes de son âge se lançaient sur les routes avec cet objectif mais pas lui ; il avait des préoccupations bien plus importantes qu'un stupide titre pseudo-sportif.

Alfaro ne voyait pas en quoi les combats de Pokémons étaient semblables à un sport pour humains. Ces derniers prenaient des décisions tactiques mais c'était leurs créatures qui se tapaient tout le sale boulot, un peu comme les pions d'un échiquier. De par cette conclusion, l'adolescent en était arrivé à mépriser ceux qui avaient pour but la conquête de la Ligue.

Le centre pokémon était situé à l'entrée de la ville. Il était moins imposant que celui de Safrania et ne possédait qu'un seul étage. En revanche, le panneau ainsi que la pokéball surmontée d'une croix rouge avec en dessous l'inscription "Centre Pokémon" étaient les mêmes. La bâtisse différait également de par sa construction en briques et non en verre teinté. Le seul élément d'apparence moderne était les portes automatiques qu'Alfaro traversa.

Le Centre avait un intérieur assez simple. Le sol était fait en carrelage et était constitué d'une seule et grande pièce rectangulaire. Tout au fond, devant lui, se trouvait une rangée d'ordinateurs installés contre le mur et séparés par des petites cloisons peintes en bleu. A droite, un coin cafétéria avait été installé avec des tables, des chaises et des distributeurs automatiques. Les nombreux clients qui y discutaient ou qui se détendaient, qu'ils soient dresseurs ou non, donnaient à l'endroit une atmosphère chaleureuse. Derrière un canapé, des plantes vertes cachaient à moitié un escalier qui menait au premier étage. Enfin, un comptoir derrière lequel attendait une infirmière se trouvait à gauche. Alfaro s'y dirigea.

L'hôtesse qui s'y trouvait devait avoir entre trente et trente-cinq ans. Brune aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne, elle avait un visage plat aux traits ordinaires. Elle était habillée d'une blouse d'infirmière rose avec un tablier blanc et une petite coiffe de la même couleur orné du symbole des centres pokémons.

-Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton professionnel.

-Euh...ce serait pour soigner mon pokémon, dit Alfaro, ne sachant comment s'y prendre.

-Pas de problèmes. Puis-je voir votre carte de dresseur ?

-Je n'ai pas encore ma carte. En fait, je suis envoyé par le professeur Chen, répondit-il en tendant l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu plus tôt.

Elle lut la lettre et la redonna, apparemment satisfaite.

-Je vois, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Pourrais-je avoir votre pokéball, s'il vous plaît ?

Une fois la sphère rouge et blanche donnée à la femme, celle-ci la posa sur une machine identique à celle qui se trovait dans le laboratoire de Bourg Palette. Elle vibra et clignota de la même manière, puis la ball fut rendue à son propriétaire.

-Et voilà. Ce sera tout.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire sortir ?

-Un simple passage sur cette machine de soin suffit si ce n'est que de la . Nous ne faisons sortir les pokémons qu'en cas de soins intensifs.

-Ah. Je vous dois combien ? demanda le brun en sortant son portefeuille.

La femme laissa passer quelques secondes, surprise, puis se ressaisit.

-Ah oui, vous êtes encore débutant. Votre cas est exceptionnel, mais sachez que les soins sont gratuits pour les dresseurs. Ceux que je viens d'opérer seront facturés au professeur Chen, puisque c'est lui qui vous envoie. Il en va de même pour les visiophones et le système de stockage de pokémon qui se situe au fond du centre. Nous mettons également des chambres à la disposition des dresseurs qui souhaiteraient passer la nuit ici. Ce service est cependant payant. Avez-vous des questions ?

Alfaro allait répondre négativement avant de se souvenir de sa mission.

-Euh...oui. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction de la boutique pokémon ?

-Bien sûr. Elle est à dix minutes d'ici, vers le nord-ouest. Vous devriez facilement la repérer, sa façade ressemble à celle du centre.

Le brun remercia son interlocutrice puis sortit. Il marcha dans les rues dallées de Jadielle puis arriva très vite à la Boutique Pokémon de la ville. Elle était en effet très semblable au centre Pokémon mis à part le logo des boutiques officielles agrées par le gouvernement, trois bouteilles de potion formant un triangle. Comme pour le précédent bâtiment, des portes automatiques permettaient aux vlients d'entrer.

La boutique était assez petite comparée au centre pokémon. Les quelques rayons proposaient des croquettes et des jouets pour pokémons ainsi que des sprays et des balls de premier prix pour débutants. Alfaro y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de se diriger droit vers le comptoir.

-Bonjour, je viens chercher un colis pour le professeur Chen.

-Vous avez un papier ? demanda le vendeur.

-Le voilà, dit-il en tendant le précieux sésame.

L'homme examina attentivement l'écriture du scientifique puis le jeune homme en face de lui. Alfaro fit mine de regarder les étalages pour ne pas soupirer : c'était la même chose chaque fois qu'il entrait dans un magasin. Son look de petit voyou devait y être pour quelque chose mais il refusait catégoriquement de changer d'apparence. Quoique, un piercing à l'oreille en plus pourrait mettre ses yeux en valeur...

-Je suis un peu pressé, se permit-il de faire remarquer.

Le vendeur préféra ignorer la remarque et se dirigea dans l'arrière-boutique. Il en revint avec un paquet recouvert de papier kraft entre les mains.

-Et voilà pour vous, grogna-t-il. Dépêchez-vous d'aller le porter.

Ce qui, aux oreilles d'Alfaro, sonnait comme "Dégage tout de suite de ma boutique ou j'appelle les flics". L'habitude...

Le brun prit le paquet sans un mot et sortit. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était qu'il serait obligé de revenir un peu plus tard pour faire ses propres achats, n'ayant guère envie d'être entièrement dépendant des centres. Il rangea le colis dans son sac et partit à grands pas. En se pressant un peu, il arriverait à Bourg-Palette au milieu de l'après-midi.

Une fois sorti de la ville, Alfaro se concentra un peu plus. Il n'avait croisé aucun dresseur pour le moment mais les pokémons sauvages qui infestaient les hautes herbes méritaient tout autant son attention. Ils furent en effet plus nombreux que ce matin, le soleil les aidant à pousser leur museau hors de leurs cachettes. Les combats s'enchaînaient sans incidents, si bien que le jeune garçon décida de garder son bulbizarre à ses côtés durant le trajet.

-Encore un autre rattata. Billy, charge !

Le pokémon plante s'exécuta, content de respirer l'air du sentier. Son adversaire semblait un peu plus puissant que les autres de son espèce et agit avec plus de rapidité. Il remua la queue, ce qui intrigua Billy et le fit stopper son attaque, avant de courir et de charger son flanc de toutes ses forces. L'attaque fit basculer le quadrupède sur le côté qui fût forcé de faire un tour complet afin d'éviter les crocs de la souris mauve. Il bougeait avec plus de difficultés et l'une de ses pattes semblait blessée.

-Allez, charge une dernière fois ! ordonna Alfaro.

Le vert se ressaisit, puis chargea de nouveau le ratata. A l'instant où son attaque fit mouche, des petites graines sortirent de son bulbe et vinrent se nicher dans le pelage violet du rongeur. Des pousses en sortirent et s'entremêlèrent tout en brillant. Le ratata bougea alors moins vivement ce qui permit au bulbizarre, dont la jambe semblait être guérie, de lancer une dernière attaque charge.

-Bien joué, Billy, le complimenta son maître.

Le victorieux se précipita vers lui afin de recevoir son lot de caresses.. Il n'avait alors reçu que très peu de félicitations et tenta d'en profiter pour en tirer le maximum d'affections. Malheureusement pour lui, Alfaro ne prit pas la peine de baisser son bras et continua sa route.

-Bulbi, bulbii.

-Quoi ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié, dit Alfaro en dirigeant sa pokéball vers la créature.

Le rayon rouge apparut dans le but d'aspirer Billy mais ce dernier fit un bond sur le côté, peu enclin à rentrer dans l'appareil.

-Bulbi, bulbiiiii, zare ! répéta-t-il d'un voix plus insistante.

-T'as faim c'est ça ?

-Zare !

-Ok, on se pose au prochain coin.

Le bulbizarre, ravi, se rapprocha de son dresseur et marcha à ses côtés. Ils eurent bientôt rejoint un endroit propice pour le déjeuner. Un peu en dehors du chemin se dressait une rangée de connifères aux branches longues qui avaient permis à l'herbe de rester plus sèche qu'aux alentours.

Le duo s'avança avec prudence, conscient que des pokémons sauvages pouvaient y nicher. Devant l'absence d'ennemis, Alfaro posa son sac à dos en poussant un soupir de satisfaction et s'adossa à un tronc.

-J'ai que des sandwichs alors il faudra pas t'en plaindre, prévint-il.

-Bulb !

Le quadrupède renifla le thon-crudités qui lui était tendu et mordit dedans. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais mangé autre chose que des croquettes pour pokémons et le professeur Chen gardait jalousement ses sandwichs du midi avalés en trois bouchées.

Une fois repu, Billy s'éloigna vers les quelques buissons qui les entouraient dans le but d'y trouver des fruits sauvages. Alfaro, lui, mordit sauvagement dans son propre déjeuner. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, la faim lui tombait toujours brutalement, sans prévenir, et ses repas étaient vite expédies. Une fois son estomac rempli, il s'étira et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

Il était rarement sorti de Safrania auparavant, le seul voyage scolaire auquel il avait participé ayant été un zoo dans une ville plus au sud. Les routes qui reliaient sa cité natale aux autres étaient courtes mais il n'avait jamais eu envie de s'y balader. Après tout, Quelle utilité y avait-il à sortir un instant de cette jungle de béton si c'était pour y revenir ? Alfaro avait décidé que le moment où il quitterait Safrania serait celui où il serait totalement libre de ses mouvements.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et les nuages avaient presque tous disparus. La température restait un peu fraîche, mais le mauvais temps amené par l'orage de la veille avait définitivement disparu. Billy s'était mis à côté de son maître et avait plié ses pattes, prêt à faire une sieste. Le brun, après avoir vérifié d'un rapide coup d'œil l'absence de danger, le rejoignit bientôt dans le sommeil.

Il fît un rêve étrange. Il se trouvait à Safrania, au beau milieu d'un boulevard, et des centaines de voitures manquaient de le percuter. Personne ne semblait faire attention à Alfaro qui tentait sans succès de rejoindre le trottoir. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il tenait le colis du professeur Chen dans ses bras et l'ouvrit, découvrant une perruque d'un noir corbeau qui lui descendaient au milieu du dos. Il l'enfila et constata que ses vêtements avaient eux aussi changés : son jean avait été remplacé par une jupe blanche à fleur et il portait une veste jaune en laine.

Un klaxon le força à relever les yeux. Il n'eût que le temps de voir une camionnette noire conduite par un rattata avant d'être écrasé dos au sol et de sentir les roues de dizaines de voitures le picoter sur tout le corps avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

Le brun était surpris d'avoir rêvé en aussi peu de temps de sommeil. Il examina les alentours, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Le rêve était si réel qu'il pouvait encore sentir les picotements des pneus.

Un peu trop longtemps pour douter que ce soit un rêve, en fait.

Le jeune dresseur baissa les yeux et vit un roucool, les griffes plantées dans son t-shirt, picorer les miettes de pain que l'humain avait laissé tomber sur lui.

-Ah ! Dégage, saleté !

Alfaro se leva d'un bond, se cogna la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre en voulant reculer et sortit la première chose qu'il réussit à attraper dans son sac : sa brosse à dents. Doutant de l'efficacité d'une telle arme, il lança un ordre à Billy qui s'était lui aussi réveillé, alerté par les cri de son maître.

-Billy, charge !

L'attaque atteignit de plein fouet le volatile qui se contenta de gratter le sol après s'être relevé.

-Encore ne fois, charge ! ordonna Alfaro.

L'oiseau ne bougea pas d'un pouce une fois remis sur ses pattes. Il regardait l'humain, ignorant totalement le bulbizarre à la mâchoire crispée comme si il ressentait la même chose que son maître. L'oiseau poussa quelqeus roucoulements et pencha la tête, ce qui inquiéta Alfaro. Peut-être que ce roucool n'était qu'un éclaireur et que d'autres allaient arriver. Ou peut-être était-il bien plus puissant que les autres pokémons qu'ils avaient rencontrés, ce qui expliquerait le peu de réaction de sa part. Ou peut-être était-il juste un peu con, comme le laissaient présager les plumes étrangement ébouriffées de sa tête.

Après un long silence, le roucool ouvrit les ailes et s'envola tranquillement vers une branche d'arbre, juste au-dessus d'Alfaro.

-Dégage, bordel !

L'adolescent prit une poignée de terre et tira sur l'oiseau qui se la prit en pleine tête sans broncher.

-Rou...Rou...

-T'es increvable ou quoi ? Billy, fais quelque chose !

Le pokémon plante s'approcha du tronc et y posa ses deux pattes de devant avant de revenir vers son dresseur.

-Zaarre, dit-il d'un ton dépité.

-Tss. Bon, reviens, ordonna Alfaro en sortant sa pokéball.

Une fois son monstre de poche en sécurité, le brun attrapa lentement son sac et recula. Le roucool n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et continuait de le fixer de ses yeux fous. Alfaro se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Reste calme...Un seul geste brusque et il pourrait t'attaquer".

Il se maudit d'avoir rappelé Billy dans sa pokéball. Un pokémon était censé protéger son dresseur, pas l'inverse !

C'est alors que le roucool pencha une nouvelle fois la tête.

Définitivement pris de panique, Alfaro se retourna brusquement et courrut d'une traite en direction de Bourg Palette, ignorant les rattatas qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il savait que sa conduite était ridicule mais ce roucool était ou bien très puissant ou bien complètement foldingue et il n'aimait aucune des deux options. Le reste de peur irrationnelle provenant de son rêve contribuait également à son état de panique.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il aperçut les premiers toits du village qu'il s'arrêta de courir, haletant. Il s'accouda à un mur pour retrouver son souffle. Ce que cet oiseau était flippant ! Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude des contacts avec les pokémons sauvages et un simple roucool un peu trop aventureux avait de quoi l'effrayer.

Une fois calmé, le brun se remit en marche vers le laboratoire du professeur Chen. Ayant encore un peu de temps, il décida de flâner dans les rues du village.

Bourg Palette méritait son surnom de "Trou perdu de Kanto". Aucun bâtiment ne possédait plus d'un étage et il n'y avait pas de centres pokémon. Une petite épicerie était présente mais l'essentiel du commerce devait se faire lors de marchés en plein air, preuve que la ville avait su garder sa ruralité. L'absence de centres pokémon devait être dû au désintérêt des dresseurs pour cette zone. Une ville où il n'y avait pas de champions d'arènes ne semblait pas être une priorité pour les challengers de la ligue.

Alfaro passa devant le complexe scolaire du village. Maternelle, primaire et collège s'y trouvaient réunis dans un même bâtiment. Il se souvint que certains de ses amis d'enfance avaient l'habitude d'emmener avec eux un pokémon à l'école, offert par leurs parents. Alfaro pouvait déjà voir leurs chevilles enfler alors qu'ils se vantaient d'être déjà dresseurs. Il se rappelait également le choc que cela était quand ils leurs furent retirés de force après l'adoption de la loi Nuzlocke. Celle-ci était clair : pas de pokémons avant l'âge de 20 ans. Les enfants n'avaient jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de leurs pokémons. Tout ce qu'on leur avait dit était qu'ils étaient soignés par des gentilles personnes. Ils ne pouvaient pas retourner à l'état sauvage.

Alfaro fit une pause devant les bâtiments, debout les mains dans les poches, regardant de tout jeunes enfants réciter une comptine. Ceux-là partiraient certainement hors du village une fois adultes. Lui, il aurait tout donné pour grandir avec un petit bout de verdure.

Il fût pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère pris d'un accès de nostalgie. Il décida de s'asseoir sur un banc en écartant ses bras sur le dossier, faisant même sortir Billy de sa pokéball. Ce dernier, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas sur le visage de son maître, tenta de grimper sas succès à côté de lui avant d'être pris par les bras de l'humain et posé sur ses genoux. L'adepte des plantes s'installa le plus confortablement possible et se laissa caresser la tête.

Alfaro n'avait pas eu une enfance trop difficile et avait appris quelques combines pour se débrouiller. Bien que Alberto Straeno ait disparu du foyer, sa mère, Carla Straeno, continuait de recevoir chaque mois une enveloppe marron avec de l'argent -toujours du liquide- à l'intérieur. Elle avait également un emploi dans un bureau de la ville, elle et son fils ne manquaient donc de rien. Néanmoins, se dire qu'il aurait peut-être pu grandir loin de la puanteur de Safrania faisait naître en lui un sentiment de déception chez Alfaro.

Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si son père avait été là.

La déception s'était transformée en fureur à cette pensée. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti pour son boulot, c'était tout à fait normal. Ce qu'il lui reprochait était son silence. Pas une visite, pas une seule lettre, pas même un simple coup de fil. Seules ces enveloppes, toujours identiques et impersonnelles. Le plus frappant était qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus, ni adresses ni timbres. Jamais. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un les glissait directement dans leur boîte aux lettre. Alberto Straeno n'était-il donc rien d'autre qu'un couard en fuite ?

-Z...Zaaarre !

Alfaro, les yeux dans le vague, sortit de ses pensées. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé son mouvement de caresses et appuyait un peu trop fort sur la tête de son pokémon.

-Merde ! Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en retirant son étreinte.

-Bulb.

-Merci.

Il resta quelques secondes à regarder la cour d'école, puis se rendit compte d'un détail.

-Attends, tu viens de me pardonner, là ?

-Bulbi, répondit Billy en opinant de la tête.

-Donc, tu peux vraiment comprendre tout ce que je dis ?

-Bulbi.

-Regarde à droite.

Le bulbizarre obéit immédiatement.

-Maintenant, retourne-toi.

Même chose, si ce n'est que Billy poussa un grognement. Cet humain était un peu bête en fin de compte.

-Tu peux faire un saut périlleux ?

-Zaaarre ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air indigné.

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris.

Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles, profitant des rayons du soleil. Alfaro avait toujours cru que les pokémons ne pouvaient comprendre que les attaques. Or, Billy venait de lui démontrer le contraire. Encore plus fort, lui-même avait compris son pokémon alors qu'il ne pouvait que répéter son nom. Il pensa à demander au professeur Chen si tous les pokémons étaient dotés de cette faculté.

En parlant du vieil homme, l'après-midi était définitivement installée et il était temps de lui apporter son colis. L'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Lui qui avait l'habitude des dédales de Safrania, se repérer dans ce petit village était presque trop facile. Les rues n'étaient pas très animées, preuve que tout le monde était au travail ou bien se détendait chez soi.

Alfaro ne perdit pas de temps et fût très vite à destination. Il monta les marches, sonna puis entra sous l'invitation de son hôte. Le professeur Chen ainsi que William se trouvaient dans le laboratoire.

-Alfaro ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi ! Entre, mon garçon.

-T'as pris ton temps, minable. Ça fait une plombe que j'attends, ajouta William.

-C'est pas comme ça que t'arriveras à me battre, l'écureuil.

-Toi !

-Ça suffit ! commanda le scientifique. Je veux bien comprendre qu'une rivalité est une bonne chose, mais apprenez à vous contrôler un peu ! Alfaro, tu as mon colis ?

Une fois le paquet reçu et posé sur son bureau, Chen invita les deux jeunes dresseurs à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une fois qu'ils furent installés le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, il prit deux appareils rouges, plats et rectangulaire puis revint vers eux.

-Ceci, dit-il, est une invention de mon crû. Je l'ai baptisé "Pokédex". Il enregistre automatiquement les données des pokémons que vous rencontrez ou capturez. Vous pouvez les manipuler, allez-y.

Les deux novices tendirent le bras en même temps et Alfaro examina l'appareil. Il pouvait s'ouvrir si l'on appuyait sur un bouton, révélant un écran et une vingtaine d'autres boutons.

-Puisque vous êtes devenus dresseurs sous ma tutelle, j'aimerais en profiter pour vous demander un service.

Le professeur Chen fît quelques pas vers la fenêtre en face du canapé, contemplant la vue qui donnait sur le parc.

-Malgré mon âge et mon propre voyage dans la région de Kanto, je doute fort avoir réussi à cataloguer toutes les espèces existantes. Ma sédentarisation en tant que scientifique n'arrange pas les choses et j'entends sans cesse des anecdotes sur des pokémons dont je ne sais rien. Ce qui, avouons-le, est ironique puisque l'on me considère comme une grande figure dans le monde universitaire.

Il fît une pause puis continua son discours., les mains croisées derrière son dos.

-Mon plus grand rêve est de pouvoir cataloguer toutes les espèces en ce monde et d'en découvrir le plus possible à leur propos. C'est dans cette optique que j'ai crée le pokédex qui me servira de relais entre vous, sur le terrain, et moi, à Bourg-Palette. Je suis conscient que la tâche qui vous attends si vous acceptez ne sera pas aisée, surtout avec la pression que nous subissons de nos jours...

Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, le forçant à rsepirer profondément pour reprendre son calme. Il se retourna alors vers ses auditeurs.

-Jeunes gens, je vous le demande solennellement : aidez-moi à réaliser mon rêve en complétant ce pokédex.

-D'accord grand-père, répondit immédiatement William d'un ton décidé.

Alfaro ouvrit la bouche mais hésita. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à ralentir ses propres recherches concernant son père. Il avait un pokémon pour le protéger, était libre de ses mouvements et ne manquait de rien.

Excepté d'une carte de dresseur actuellement en possession du vieux.

Il jura intérieurement. Lui ramener un colis ne suffisait pas, il devait carrément se faire le chien sur le terrain et rapporter des infos à la place des bâtons. Ce n'était pas à un vieux colossinge qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace. Alfaro allait répondre de mauvaise grâce quand il croisa les yeux du plus âgé.

L'expression de son visage avait changé. Auparavant intrigué, détendu ou bien concentré, ses traits s'étaient durcis et son regard s'était fait plus intense et pénétrant. L'adolescent compris alors qu'il avait en face de lui non plus le professeur Chen, scientifique renommé, mais Samuel Chen, homme déterminé à atteindre son but. Il se souvint alors d'une phrase prononcée par sa mère un jour où il avait été ramené par la police pour s'être violemment battu en pleine rue : "Vous les hommes, vous êtes tellement obstinés que même le meilleur parfum de la meilleure plante ne saurait vous détourner". Alfaro n'avait pas compris ces paroles sur le coup mais il en prenait conscience maintenant qu'il avait un exemple devant lui. Ce n'était pas un chantage mais une demande qui aboutirait peut-être au travail de toute une vie. Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, mais partir comme ça lui paraissait désormais égoïste.

-J'accepte, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Merci beaucoup, tous les deux, dit Chen en souriant. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer en détail comment l'utiliser.

Le pokédex n'eût bientôt plus de secrets pour Alfaro et William. Ils furent cependant incapables de retenir nombres de détails pointus tant le professeur, dans sa passion scientifique, oubliait à quel public il avait affaire.

-Et voilà, vous savez désormais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le pokédex. Des questions ?

Les deux garçons furent pour la première fois d'accord sur une chose : relancer un scientifique était dangereux pour rester éveillé. Aussi se contentèrent-ils de répondre par la négative.

-Parfait, dit-il. J'ai encore une chose à voir avec toi, Alfaro. William, je ne te retient pas plus longtemps, tu peux disposer. Encore merci pour ton aide.

Alfaro n'aurait jamais cru la scène possible si il ne s'était pas trouvé dans la pièce au même moment. William s'était levé immédiatement après les paroles de son grand-père et s'était quasiment jeté sur lui pour l'étreindre. Le scientifique ne sembla pas surpris et répondit à ce besoin affectif en offrant son épaule à son petit-fils et en lui tapotant le dos. Le brun, totalement étranger à cette scène de famille, décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le salon et attendit patiemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il eût juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre fugace avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et se referme. Le professeur arriva un peu après.

-À nous deux, maintenant. Cela à été un peu plus compliqué que prévu, mais voici ta carte de dresseur.

Il tendit le morceau de papier plastifié et Alfaro le prit sans attendre. Il contenait sa photo d'identité, sa ville d'origine et sa date de naissance. Le dos était quand à lui réservé à la signature du professeur et à d'autres informations administratives qui n'intéressèrent pas le jeune homme.

-Prends ceci également. C'est un étui pour ranger les badges d'arènes.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas relever le défi de la ligue, professeur.

-Les champions d'arènes possèdent des pokémons sensationnels et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur eux. Comme tu as accepté de remplir le pokédex, tu dois non seulement scanner des pokémons sauvages mais aussi ceux des dresseurs.

Alfaro ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Lui qui tenait à éviter au maximum les contacts...Il tenta néanmoins de trouver une excuse.

-William...

-A l'intention de vaincre les champions mais ces derniers envoient parfois des pokémons différents aux combat. Tu comprends que je ne veuille rien laisser au hasard.

Il était complètement piégé. Le rêveur idéaliste qu'il croyait avoir cerné plus tôt se révélait être un vieux renard. De plus, maintenant qu'il était sous sa tutelle, Chen possédait un certain pouvoir qu'Alfaro n'ignorait pas. La grâce qu'il lui faisait en passant outre sa minorité pouvait donc très bien se retourner contre lui.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira le brun.

Allons, je suis sûr que cela te sera utile. Les champions d'arène sont très au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans les ville et pourront peut-être te donner des pistes pour retrouver ton père. De plus, cela fera un excellent entraînement pour tes pokémons.

Ces deux arguments sonnèrent plutôt bien aux oreilles de l'adolescent qui décida de se résigner. Il devait avouer que chercher son père relevait de l'impossible dans une région aussi peuplée. Les choses seraient plus faciles si il s'entourait de bons contacts.

-Mon numéro de téléphone est enregistré dans ton pokédex, tu pourras donc m'appeler quand tu seras dans un centre pokémon. Tu peux encore rester pour la nuit, si tu le souhaites.

-Merci, mais Jadielle n'est pas loin. J'aimerais y aller le plus tôt possible.

-Je comprends N'hésite pas m'appeler en cas de besoin, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux puis Alfaro quitta la pièce accompagné par le chercheur. Malgré ses coups fourrés, il lui était tout de même redevable de le couvrir envers la loi et ne tenait pas à le déranger plus que nécessaire. Il était temps de partir.

* * *

En regardant le deuxième épisode des "Pokémon : the origin", j'ai vu que Green se tenait sur un arbre un peu comme un écureuil. J'ai eu l'impression d'être Nostradamus.


	4. Chapter 4

Le crépuscule approchait quand Alfaro sortit en compagnie du professeur Chen. De grandes ombres s'alignaient sur le sol, projetées par le soleil se couchant peu à peu derrière le laboratoire. L'aube vue depuis le toit devait être magnifique mais le brun n'y accordait aucune importance. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus depuis qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur était une forme obscure perchée sur un arbre de la cour.

-Sûrement un roucool rejoignant son nid, indiqua le chercheur qui avait suivi le regard du plus jeune. Le parc les attire parfois.

Alfaro craignait le contraire. Il était difficile d'en juger à cause de l'obscurité mais il croyait voir quelques plumes désordonnées sur la tête de l'oiseau.

-J'ai une idée. Et si tu essayais de le capturer ?

-Hein ?

-Oui, le capturer, répéta Chen, visiblement très enthousiaste. Après réflexion, je n'ai pas vu de nids de roucool dans les parages ; celui-ci doit donc venir de la route 1. Vas-y, sors ton bulbizarre.

Le brun obéit et fit sortir la créature dans un flash de lumière blanche. Billy prit le temps de s'habituer à la forte luminosité de cette fin d'après-midi avant de foncer vers l'arbre en grognant contre l'ennemi.

-C'est étrange, il semble plus agressif que nécessaire.

-Je...je crois que je sais pourquoi, bégaya le jeune dresseur.

-Bulbi ! Zare, zare, bulbi !

Le ton du quadrupède laissait transparaître l'hostilité qu'il avait à l'égard du roucool. Ce dernier restait pourtant toujours immobile. N'en pouvant plus, Billy chargea de toutes ses forces l'arbre qui trembla.

-Non, pas comme ça, il risque de s'enfuir ! Utilises ça, vite !

L'homme en blouse blanche fouilla un instant dans ses poches et en sortit une pokéball et la mit dans les mains d'Alfaro qui resta pantois, ne sachant comment s'y prendre.

-Actionne-là et lance-là sur le roucool.

L'adolescent fit ce qui lui était dit. Il visa et toucha mais au lieu de faire tomber l'oiseau, la ball l'aspira dans un rayon de lumière rouge et retomba au pied de l'arbre. Voyant Alfaro s'avancer, Chen le retint par l'épaule.

-Attends. Regarde ta pokéball.

Après une meilleure observation, le dresseur débutant se rendit compte que l'objet remuait dans l'herbe. Il n'était pas le seul à être intrigué : Billy s'était lui aussi approché de l'orbe métallique et l'observait, attentif.

-La capture n'st pas automatique, indiqua le dresseur vétéran. Les pokémons sauvages arrivent parfois à forcer le mécanisme et à ressortir.

-Reviens par là, Billy, ordonna immédiatement Alfaro.

Il craignait une contre-offensive de la part du roucool si la capture de celui-ci venait à échouer. Son caractère prudent et calculateur était en effet inutile devant une absence de réaction de la part de son adversaire. Il détestait attaquer le premier et se livrer à la stratégie des autres

La ball s'immobilisa enfin après plusieurs secondes d'attentes et Chen lâcha l'épaule d'Alfaro, l'autorisant ainsi à la ramasser. Billy fut cependant plus rapide à atteindre la sphère et la renifla avec curiosité. Maintenant que l'étranger était dans la boule rouge et blanche, cela signifiait-il que son maître l'avait pris comme compagnon ?

Le brun prit lentement la ball, craignant encore une mauvaise surprise. Elle ne semblait pas avoir changé, si ce n'était qu'elle semblait légèrement plus chaude au toucher. Il la porta au niveau de ses yeux et l'examina attentivement. Un nouveau protecteur, hein ?

-Bien joué ! Excellent travail pour une première capture, le félicita Chen en s'approchant. Puis-je l'examiner un moment ?

Alfaro laissa le roucool sortir. C'était bel et bien le même que plus tôt dans la journée, facilement identifiable grâce aux plumes désordonnées sur le sommet de sa tête. La créature resta un instant immobile avant de pencher la tête vers la droite.

-Rrou, dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Tu peux le prendre un instant ?

Alfaro obéit de nouveau, même si il ne voyait pas où le vieil homme voulait en venir. Il se pencha pour prendre son nouveau pokémon mais alors qu'il tendait les bras, le roucool déploya ses ailes pour se poser sur sa tête. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de déloger l'inconscient qui osait prendre son crâne pour un perchoir. Le chercheur se retint de rire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, les roucool ne sont pas très dangereux. Ce qui est étrange, c'est son manque de réaction...

-Je l'ai déjà croisé sur la route y'a pas longtemps, indiqua Alfaro.

Il raconta toute l'histoire tandis que le scientifique examinait le pokémon mais il passa sous silence son rêve et sa crise de panique, terminant son récit par une fausse fuite de sa part. Le plus vieux semblait satisfait de la manière dont il s'y était prit.

-Tu as bien fait : ce roucool a le crâne fracturé juste là, dit Chen en montrant l'endroit où les plumes étaient retournées. Un peu plus et il décédait.

Le résultat n'était en effet pas très beau à voir. La chair avait enflé et on pouvait distinguer un peu de sang mêlé à de la terre. Alfaro afficha un air contrarié : l'idée de s'occuper d'un pokémon blessé et probablement incapable de combattre ne l'enchantait guère.

-Je le relâche ?

-Quoi ? Surtout pas ! Ce serait l'envoyer à la mort ! Le mieux est de le laisser dans sa pokéball et de le faire soigner à Jadielle. A moins que tu ne préfères attendre la prochaine zone pour avoir ton deuxième compagnon ?

Le natif de Safrania avait oublié ce détail. Maintenant qu'il avait capturé un pokémon, plus aucune chance ne lui était autorisé sur la route 1. Il ne savait pas trop comment cela était possible mais savoir le lieu de rencontre d'un pokémon était une chose aisée et les amendes étaient lourdes pour qui enfreignait la loi. Il avait peu d'espoirs quand à la puissance du roucool mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à gâcher l'opportunité d'avoir un nouveau garde du corps.

-Je le garde, décida-t-il d'une voix légèrement ennuyée.

-Entendu. Dépêches-toi vite d'emmener...?

Alfarao ne comprit d'abord pas l'intonation interrogative de la phrase avant de se souvenir qu'il était censé donner un surnom au pokémon. Il croisa le regard un peu fou du roucool et toucha du bout des doigts ses plumes rendues poisseuses par sa blessure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Flavio ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Rrou, rouuuu...

-C'est un surnom original, remarqua Chen. Tu l'as inventé toi-même ?

-Non. Ce sont des prénoms qu'on utilise dans l'ancien pays de mes parents.

Le chercheur se gifla mentalement et craignit qu'une telle évocation n'assombrisse l'humeur du jeune dresseur mais ce dernier se contenta de poser Flavio au sol et de le faire rentrer dans sa pokéball.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille, dit-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

-Oui, bien sûr. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Pense à me donner de tes nouvelles une fois à Jadielle.

Alfaro hocha la tête sans un mot et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Le plus jeune descendit les marches sous le regard de son aîné et le professeur rentra dans sa demeure une fois la distance qui les séparait suffisante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau mais estima qu'il avait suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui, la formation de deux dresseurs rivaux étant selon lui comparable à réussir à éteindre un feu de forêt déclenché par une horde de pokémons de type feu. Il partit donc se préparer une tasse de thé avant d'aller contempler le parc.

Les pokémons se faisaient de plus en plus rares chez lui aussi. La plupart n'étaient là que temporairement pour qu'il le étudie avant qu'ils ne repartent chez ses collègues scientifiques. Les vrais pensionnaires étaient rares et appartenaient quand à eux à quelques dresseurs en vadrouille partis de Bourg Palette. Nombreux étaient ceux qu'il n'avait plus revu, tombés au combat.

Il était cependant optimiste quand à l'avenir des deux jeunes pousses dont il était responsable. En tant que son petit-fils, William avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter des pokémons depuis son tout jeune âge et avait de solides connaissance. Alfaro, lui, avait l'avantage d'être prudent et réfléchi malgré la première impression qu'il donnait et le combat de ce matin avait démontré qu'il apprenait vite.

Prévoir l'issue de leur voyage était bien sûr impossible. Malgré leurs qualités, nul ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'ils atteindraient leurs buts respectifs. Les dresseurs restaient nombreux dans la région et l'élite était encore plus puissante qu'auparavant, contrainte de s'améliorer sans cesse pour ne pas tomber.. Les visages défaits de ceux qui avaient vus mourir devant eux leurs compagnons de route revint en mémoire du vieil homme. Il s'imagina brièvement et malgré lui ceux de William et d'Alfaro si ils venaient à échouer. Un violent pincement au cœur le prit et il se força à penser à autre chose.

-Non, pas eux...murmura-t-il pour se convaincre.

Il respira profondément pour empêcher ses mains de trembler une nouvelle fois et observa attentivement le pâturage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux : l'herbe commençait à se faire haute et l'enclos avait besoin d'un bon coup de peinture.

Il était grand temps de nettoyer le parc : Chen était convaincu qu'il accueillerait très bientôt de nouveaux pokémons.

Jadielle, encore. La traversée de la route 1 qu'il commençait à connaître comme sa poche n'avait pas posé de problèmes à Alfaro. Il avait suivi les conseils du chercheur et s'était abstenu de faire sortir Flavio de sa pokéball. C'était donc Billy qui s'était occupé de chasser les quelques pokémons sauvages qui se présentaient à eux.

Une fois les lumières de la ville en vue, Alfaro fit rentrer le quadrupède dans sa pokéball. La nuit était tombée quand ils arrivèrent au centre pokémon. L'activité était bien moins dense que plus tôt et seule une infirmière de garde était présente, lisant un quelconque magazine derrière son comptoir. C'était la même que ce matin, ce qui facilita beaucoup les choses pour le jeune dresseur.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, bienvenue au centre...oh, c'est vous ? demanda-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

-Serait-il possible de faire examiner mon roucool, s'il vous plaît Je crois qu'il a quelque chose à la tête.

Une fois la pokéball posée sur le comptoir, la femme s'en saisit et la plaça dans un appareil de forme cubique -un scanner, pensa Alfarao- qu'elle ferma aussitôt. Elle pianota sur son clavier, griffonna quelque chose sur une feuille et sortit l'appareil de capture qu'elle posa sur une table roulante. Elle pressa ensuite un interrupteur et une créature rose ressemblant à un ballon géant assorti d'un tablier et d'une coiffe d'infirmière sortit des portes menant aux salles d'opérations.

-Levei leveinard ?

-Fracture du crâne, pas de dommages internes apparents. A traiter le plus vite possible.

-Veinard !

Le ballon de baudruche sur pattes repartit vers son point de départ en poussant la petite table et la pokéball de Flavio devant lui. L'infirmière s'adressa de nouveau à Alfaro.

-En effet, votre roucool a été sévèrement touché . Faites plus attention la prochaine fois, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sévère.

-Il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai capturé, se défendit le jeune homme. Je ne l'ai même pas encore fait combattre.

-Oh, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, c'est très généreux de votre part de l'avoir accepté dans votre équipe. Je suis sûre qu'il fera tout pour vous en remercier.

-Moi aussi, conclut-il un peu trop sèchement. Il vous reste des chambres ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Cela vous fera 2000 pokédollars.

Alfaro grimaça légèrement quand il entendit la somme à débourser. Son porte-feuille n'était pas épais et il sentait que tout son budget allait passer en nourriture et en objets pour dresseurs. Le combat contre William amoindrissait à peine sa nuit au centre. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix : Flavio avait besoin de rester et il tenait à avoir de ses nouvelles au plus vite.

-Vous savez où je pourrais trouver des pokémons dans le coin ? demanda-t-il, prévoyant l'inutilité du roucool.

-Vous avez la route 22 à l'ouest de la ville. Les pokémons n'y sont pas très puissants mais je vous déconseille d'accepter un combat contre un dresseur. L'entrée vers la ligué pokémon est toute proche et elle attire les meilleurs. Autre chose ?

-Ca ira. Merci pour l'info.

-Passez une agréable nuit, lui souhaita l'infirmière avec un sourire avant de retourner derrière son magazine.

Une fois la clé en sa possession, Alfaro monta les marches menant aux dortoirs et arriva dans un couloir bien éclairé. Malgré l'heure tardive, il croisa quelques dresseurs qui se dirigeaient vers les douches ou qui se rendaient visite pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il n'y fit cependant pas attention et se préoccupait plus d'une bonne nuit de sommeil que d'un décrassage qu'il planifia au lendemain matin.

Il arriva finalement devant la chambre qui lui était attribuée et y entra. La pièce comportait pour seul mobilier un lit simple et un lavabo avec un miroir incrusté au-dessus. Le jeune dresseur fut beaucoup plus attiré par le premier meuble et s'y laissa tomber à plat ventre après avoir fait glisser les lanières de son sac à dos. Il enleva négligemment ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds et les abandonna avec un bruit mat dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'endormit la minute d'après.

Le lendemain matin, Alfaro fût tiré de son sommeil de bonne heure par une odeur de viennoiseries. Son estomac qui n'avait rien avalé depuis hier midi réclama son dû et il songea à Billy qui devait lui aussi être affamé. Après une rapide douche, il suivit les quelques dresseurs encore ensommeillés et arriva dans un grand réfectoire où étaient déjà attablés des jeunes gens plus âgés que lui. Il remarqua que beaucoup d'entre eux mangeaient avec leurs pokémons et décida de faire sortir son bulbizarre.

-Bulbizaaarre, le salua-t-il une fois à l'air libre.

-Yo. On mange vite fait et on continue la route. Ca te va ?

-Zare !

A peine se furent-ils assis qu'un nouveau ballon de baudruche rose sur pattes se présenta à eux. Il portait un tablier un peu différent de celui d'hier et la coiffe était remplacée par une petite casquette blanche.

-Levei leveinard ! leveinard ?

-Euh...

Alfro ne savait pas comment réagir. Au vu de l'accoutrement du pokémon, il se doutait qu'il devait être un serveur. A ce titre, il devait lui demandait ce qu'il désirait consommer. Il n'en était cependant pas sûr car il n'avait jamais vu de pokémons exercer un métier réservé aux humains ou sans surveillance de l'un d'eux. Il se tourna vers Billy en désespoir de cause.

-Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ?

-Zare ! Bulbi bulbi zare. Zare bulbi bulb.

-T'es sûr ? Eh bien...un café et des tartines de beurre, dit-il au rose.

-Veinard ! Levei leveinard ? demanda la créature à Billy.

-Zare.

-N'exagère pas sur la nourriture, je tient à mon portefeuille.

-Zare, zare...

Une fois les commandes notées, le poké-serveur s'éloigna vers une autre table et Alfaro en profita pour scanner discrètement le pokémon à l'aide de son pokédex. Cela lui paraissait étrange mais il éprouvait comme un sentiment de voyeurisme à analyser ainsi quelqu'un qui se comportait exactement comme un être humain.

L'appareil enregistra le ballon de baudruche rose comme étant un Leveinard. De nouvelles informations apparurent à l'écran quelques secondes plus tard.

-"Leveinard, pokémon très sociable et amical connu pour sa générosité envers les blessés. Malgré leur rareté à l'état sauvage, ils sont trouvables dans tous les centres pokémons où ils officient principalement comme infirmiers". Balèze, commenta Alfaro.

-Leveinard !

Le jeune garçon sursauta en entendant la voix du-dit employé. Ce dernier portait un plateau garni d'une assiette de toasts, d'une tasse fumante et d'une gamelle de croquettes aux herbes. Le compliment qu'avait lâché le dresseur semblait l'avoir fait plaisir.

-Leveileveinard !

-Oh euh...c'est rien. Merci beaucoup.

Le leveinard repartit à ses tâches une fois le plateau posé et laissa Alfaro et Billy savourer leur nourriture. Alors que l'adepte des plantes mangeait sans se soucier d'autre chose, Alfaro buvait son café - pas assez fort selon son goût- en réfléchissant sur la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le pokémon. Il avait dû passer par l'intermédiaire de Billy pour comprendre ce que le serveur voulait lui dire mais les deux étaient des pokémons. La compréhension humain-pokémon dépendait-elle donc de l'entière capacité du dresseur ou bien cela venait-il d'autre chose ? Ayant oublié de lui poser la question la veille, il se promit une nouvelle fois de demander au professeur Chen. Il balaya la salle du regard pour se changer les idées.

Comme l'infirmière l'avait dit la veille, on rencontrait de tout dans les environs. Certains dresseurs n'avaient que deux petits pokémons et d'autres déjeunaient en compagnie de véritables mastodontes. Tous les scanner lui prendrait un temps fou et il doutait qu'ils soient d'accord, aussi s'autorisa-t-il à remettre cette tâche à plus tard.

Une fois leur déjeuner avalé, Alfaro se souvint que son deuxième pokémon attendait quelque part dans le centre. Il sortit donc de la partie vie commune du bâtiment après avoir fait rentrer Billy dans sa pokéball, repassa prendre ses affaires dans la chambre et descendit les escaliers. La vie avait reprit à l'intérieur et quelques dresseurs faisaient déjà la queue pour soigner leurs pokémons. Ce fût une infirmière différente qui l'accueillit cette fois-ci.

-Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour. Je viens reprendre mon roucool.

-Alfaro Straeno, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle en consultant ses archives. Un instant s'il vous plaît.

L'infirmière pris un téléphone et s'entretint brièvement avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

-Sa blessure est guérie, il arrive tout de suite.

En effet, un leveinard arriva immédiatement après ces paroles et présenta la pokéball à l'humaine qui la tendit au dresseur.

-Et voilà votre rouccol. Nous lui avons fait quelques points de suture et une nuit en observation a suffit pour guérir le reste. Nous avons cependant détecté une lenteur dans ses réactions, sûrement due au choc qu'il a reçu.

-Il pourra combattre ? demanda directement Alfaro.

-Oui, son état n'est pas définitif. Il nous est cependant impossible de savoir quand il retrouvera ses réflexes. Je vous conseille d'aller l'entraîner dans la forêt de Jade, au nord de la ville. On y trouve beaucoup de pokémons insectes, ce qui ravivera sûrement ses instinct d'oiseau.

-Ok, merci beaucoup.

-Passez une bonne journée.

Récupérer le piaf effrayant, c'était fait. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à appeler le professeur Chen avant de repartir sur la route. Alfaro se dirigea vers le fond du centre en direction des visiophones. Il inséra sa carte, composa le numéro du laboratoire et attendit. L'écran s'alluma un instant plus tard.

-Bonjour Alfaro, dit Chen une fois visible. Alors, bien arrivé à Jadielle ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes pour arriver.

-Et tes pokémons, comment se portent-ils ?

-Ils vont tous très bien. Flavio est rétabli, il faudra juste faire attention un moment.

-Excellent. J'imagines donc que tu te diriges maintenant vers Argenta ? La première arène de la ligue s'y trouve.

Alfaro retint un soupir. Le vieil homme tenait toujours à ce qu'il fasse des détours inutiles.

-J'ai l'intention de traverser la forêt de Jade aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, très bien. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, dans ce cas.

-Attendez ! J'aurais une question à vous poser

-Je t'écoute, mon garçon.

-Voilà, depuis que j'ai commencé mon voyage avec Billy, je sens que je peux...discuter avec lui bien qu'il ne parle pas comme nous. J'ai essayé ce matin avec un leveinard du centre mais je n'ai pas réussi à le comprendre. Ca vient d'où ?

Alfaro put sentir l'aura de curiosité mêlé de sérieux et de concentration qui émanait du professeur Chen malgré la distance qui les séparait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le léger froncement de sourcils qu'il affichait lorsque ses compétences de scientifiques étaient à l'oeuvre. Après un instant de réflexion, il répondit finalement :

-C'est quelque chose que nous avons encore du mal à comprendre et tout le monde n'est pas d'accord sur cette question. Il y a de très nombreuses théories et je peux me tromper, mais je vais t'exposer celle qui me paraît la meilleure en quelques mots. Comme tu t'en doutes, les pokémons sont bien plus proches de la nature que nous. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont dépourvus de capacités. Je pense qu'ils ont su garder une méthode de communication basique que nous autres humains avons oublié. Ainsi, quand un dresseur fréquente des pokémons, il retrouve peu à peu cet état et s'ouvre instinctivement à ses compagnons.

-Comme une sorte de lien psychique ? demanda le brun.

-On ne sait pas trop mais ce n'est pas impossible. Il existe de par le monde des pokémons qui peuvent communiquer directement avec les humains en parlant notre langue. On ne sait cependant pas si tous les autres présentent en eux la même faculté amoindrie ou bien si c'est le dresseur qui s'occupe de faire le lien. De plus, tous les êtres humains ne sont pas capables de comprendre les pokémons. Il existe encore bien des mystères à percer dans ce monde...

Un silence s'installa entrecoupé seulement par les bruits de pas venant du centre pokémon, avant que le professeur ne se remette à parler.

-Mais tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper pour le moment, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Laisse les choses aller naturellement comme elles t'en soucier. Je suis convaincu que passer du temps avec tes compagnons te permettra très vite de créer des liens avec eux.

"Créer des liens" ? A moins que cela ne serve à mieux les utiliser, Alfaro ne voyait pas la peine d'en tisser avec ses pokémons. Il décida cependant de faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son interlocuteur.

-Ouais, je vais faire comme ça. Au revoir.

-Bonne journée à toi, mon garçon.

Alfaro raccrocha et partit du centre, direction la boutique. Il n'avait pas oublié de se fournir en objets et en nourriture pour pokémons et prit soin de choisir ce qui était le moins cher pour son voyage. Peu lui importait la qualité : il pourrait très bientôt s'acheter de biens meilleurs objets pourvu que ses compétences ne l'abandonnent pas au combat.

Ses courses ne durèrent pas longtemps pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il tenait à parcourir le plus de distance possible, la deuxième était qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter que le vendeur l'observe de derrière son comptoir dans l'espoir de le prendre la main dans le sac. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, Alfaro paya sans causer de soucis en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire moqueur.

"C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu me prendras, mon vieux", pensa-t-il au moment de tendre les billets.

L'employé soutint l'arrogance du jeune homme sans un mot. Ce dernier décida de mettre fin au jeu et partit, son sac pesant un peu plus lourd qu'auparavant. Il s'étais muni de quelques pokéballs, potions et antidotes juste au cas où. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver de quoi soigner ses pokémons dans la forêt et avait donc tout prévu pour palier au moindre incident.

Il ne se dirigea cependant pas tout de suite vers Argenta et parti à l'ouest comme le lui avait indiqué l'infirmière. Il tenait absolument à réunir une équipe de six pokémons le plus rapidement possible.


	5. Chapter 5

La route 22, malgré son titre de porte d'entrée vers la ligue pokémon, n'avait rien de si exceptionnelle. Les quelques dresseurs qui y passaient ne restaient jamais longtemps, soit parce qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ligue, soit parce qu'ils n'étaient là que pour attraper un pokémon. Ces derniers étaient en effet faciles à capturer, ce qui était assez paradoxal si l'on prenait en compte le fait que l'entrée du plus grand championnat de la région était toute proche.

Le chemin, situé en hauteur, était assez calme si l'on exceptait les combats entre dresseurs. C'était même l'un des endroits préférés des jeunes couples qui y venaient le soir pour admirer les lumières de la ville et flirter sans risque à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les espaces fréquentés par les pokémons sauvages avaient en effet peu à peu diminué, si bien que seules les premières minutes passées à y marcher étaient vraiment dangereuses. Quelques étangs à l'eau claire et limpide rajoutaient du charme à l'endroit qui était désormais présenté comme complètement inoffensif.

Alfaro avait quitté le chemin de terre depuis un moment en quête d'un troisième pokémon à capturer. Malheureusement pour lui, les créatures ne semblaient pas vouloir se montrer et il cherchait avec de plus en plus de frénésie, oubliant Billy qui le suivant tant bien que mal.

-Zaaarre...

-Encore un peu de patience, on finira bien par trouver un piaf.

Le brun comptait toujours capturer un pokémon de type vol dans le but de remplacer Flavio. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à jouer au garde-malade et avoir un nouveau garde du corps prêt à combattre immédiatement lui semblait plus pratique. Or, qu'ils soient aériens ou non, les pokémons sauvages semblaient tous avoir migres vers d'autres routes.

-Bordel ! Ces crétins de défenseurs n'étaient pas censés rameuter des pokémons ? dit Alfaro en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre.

Il avait parcouru de long en large la première partie du sentier, celle qui ne grimpait pas trop haut. La ville était suffisamment éloignée, l'endroit était bon pour les pokémons sauvages, et pourtant il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive. Il se demandait même si tous les dresseurs vus au centre pokémon ce matin n'étaient là que pour y passer quelques jours de vacances.

Billy, essoufflé par la cadence que son maître l'avait forcé à suivre, grimpa à son tour sur le tronc d'arbre pour se reposer et lézarder au soleil. Il regrettait un peu que l'humain soit si pressé : lui aimait bien le paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, avec son herbe fraîche et foisonnante en cette matinée de printemps. L'endroit manquait peut-être d'adversaires mais le bulbizarre ne sentait pas le besoin de se dépenser pour le moment, aussi préféra-t-il faire une sieste. Alfaro allait protester mais préféra lui accorder quelques minutes de répit. Il pourrait sans doute repérer des proies de là où ils étaient. Mais la patience n'était pas avec lui et il poussa un bruyant soupir après quelques minutes à observer les environs.

Son regard était dirigé si loin qu'il ne vit pas l'herbe remuer tout près de lui. La sensation de morsure qu'il sentit à la cheville, en revanche, le força à pousser un cri et à baisser les yeux tout en donnant un violent coup de pied à son agresseur. Le coup fût si bien porté que le pokémon s'envola brièvement dans les airs, révélant ainsi son identité : c'était un rattata.

-Charge-le, Billy ! ordonna Alfaro.

Le pokémon plante, réveillé par le cri de son maître, n'avait pas attendu l'ordre pour sauter du tronc en direction du rattata. Il le plaqua violemment au sol et l'étourdit sans qu'il n'ai pu faire un seul mouvement.

-Maintenant bouge de là.

L'humain sortit une pokéball de son sac, l'actionna et la jeta en direction du rattata, toujours sonné. Un "clic" retentit quelques secondes plus tard, confirmant la capture. Ce n'était pas un oiseau, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Pas le choix. Il va falloir faire avec...

Il ramassa la sphère et, après l'avoir soigneusement examiné, décida de faire sortir son nouveau pokémon. Le rattata apparut dans le rayon de lumière blanche caractéristique et se hérissa aussitôt, prêt à mordre.

-Rattata ! Ta ! Ta !

-Bulbi, bulbi bulbizarre. Zare ?

-Rattata ?

-Bulbi.

Alfaro suivait l'échange sans dire un mot. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, Billy expliquait à la nouvelle recrue sa nouvelle vie et à qui il devait maintenant obéir. La diplomatie semblait être un don chez lui car le rat mauve se détendit et fixa silencieusement son maître.

-Billy te l'a sûrement dit mais tu vas devoir me protéger durant mon voyage à partir d'aujourd'hui. J'essaierai de bien m'occuper de toi.

Il s'agenouilla et présenta prudemment sa main, les sourcils légèrement froncés, anticipant une possible nouvelle morsure. Le rattata s'avança vers elle et, au lieu de la mordre, la poussa vers le tronc avec son museau.

-Quoi, tu veux te reposer ?

Le rongeur lui mordilla la main en signe de négation, chose que le dresseur débutant n'apprécia pas du tout. Il fit rentrer les deux pokémons dans leurs balls et se prépara à quitter la route 22 pour la forêt de Jade.

-Pas mal pour un minable.

Alfaro se retourna pour chercher d'où venait cette voix qu'il aurais aimé ne pas connaître. Au-dessus de lui se tenait WIlliam, nonchalamment appuyé contre une barrière.

-Un rattata...tel dresseur, tel pokémon, dit-il en souriant.

-Si c'était vraiment le cas, ton vieux aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de te donner un pokémon. Aucun ne serait digne de protéger un perdant comme toi.

Le châtain prit très mal l'insulte. Il se redressa et agrippa le garde-fou de ses deux mains pour se pencher sans risque.

-Si tu parles du combat d'hier, je suis prêt à te prouver le contraire. Ramènes-toi et vient te battre.

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, dit Alfaro en prenant son sac.

-Donc, ce n'était que de la chance ?

Le petit-fils du chercheur touchait un point sensible. Alfaro reporta son attention sur son rival : pour lui, la chance n'était qu'un refuge incertain pour les faibles. Il ne comptait jamais dessus et se sentait horriblement vexe de cette accusation.

-Descend de ton perchoir si tu veux combattre, l'écureuil.

-Et les pokémons sauvages, tu y as pensé ? Viens par là, le coin est tranquille.

Alfaro ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma et obéit de mauvaise grâce. Se faire rappeler par son rival qu'il était plus prudent pour deux dresseurs de combattre dans un lieu sans pokémons sauvages le mit en colère contre lui-même. Il oubliait non seulement des règles de base mais se faisait également sermonner par un prétentieux au crane vide. Il lui ferait payer cher une fois ce combat remporté.

L'endroit choisi par William, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, était plus propice au combat que les hautes herbes. La pente, une fois franchie, révélait un terrain plat que venait couper une falaise impossible à chemin pavé de dalles s'étendait parallèlement à cet obstacle naturel et continuait au loin, vers l'entrée de la ligue Pokémon de Kanto. Le brun en conclut que William était allé voir à quoi elle ressemblait mais ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

-T'as déjà les 8 badges ou bien tu espérait passer en fraude ?

-Ne joue pas au con avec moi, je ne suis ni un suicidaire ni un faiseur de miracles. Du moins pas encore, répondit William en sortant une pokéball.

-Suicidaire, tu l'es déjà. Billy, go !

Le bulbizarre sortit de sa cellule électronique, surpris que son dresseur ai besoin de lui si vite. Il comprit tout de suite à quoi il devait s'attendre en voyant le rival de son maître et se mit en position de combat.

-Vas-y Echarpeur, on va lui apprendre le respect.

Le flash de la ball de William dévoilaun roucool grattant le sol, un air menaçant que ne possédait malheureusement pas Flavio visible sur son visage. Cela n'intimida cependant pas son adversaire désormais habitué aux oiseaux. Alfaro fut le premier à donner un ordre.

-Couvre-le de vampigraines !

-Esquive et lance jet de sable !

Le roucool évita l'attaque grâce à quelques battements d'ailes vers la droite, se rapprocha de Billy et lui lança du sable dès son atterrissage accompli. L'adepte des plantes grogna de douleur et détourna instinctivement la tête pour se protéger.

-Remet-lui en une couche, encouragea William. Il a l'air d'apprécier.

-Bouge !

Billy s'éloigna à pas hésitants. Il ne pouvait plus rien voir, était incapable de deviner où était le roucool qui bougeait sans cesse et s'attendait à chaque instant à se faire attaquer. Il trottina avec hésitation, ne sachant plus vers où charger. Alfaro prit conscience de sa difficulté et établit une tactique.

-Ne bouge pas et concentre-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

-Mauvaise idée, fit remarquer William. Tornade !

Le roucool battit des ailes et déclencha un petit tourbillon d'air qui se rapprocha dangereusement de Billy.

-Encaisse et lance vampigraine !

Le bulbizarre décida de faire confiance à son dresseur et prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Immédiatement après, il se retourna vers la source de ses dégâts et lança de nouveau ses graines. Un roucoulement affolé et la douce sensation qui s'empara de lui confirma qu'il avait visé juste. Il le chargea sans attendre les ordres de son maître, satisfait d'avoir touché sa cible.

Cette première manche dura longtemps. William continua d'ordonner des jets de sable mais son roucool ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'emprise des graines vampirisantes. Ses petites pattes fléchirent au bout d'un moment et il fût incapable de combattre, vidé d'une grosse partie de son énergie vitale.

-Ce n'était que de la chance, accusa William en le rappelant. Tu vas morfler au prochain.

Le deuxième pokémon qu'il appela fut son salamèche, plus vif que le bulbizarre fatigué. Alfaro le rappela et envoya le rattata.

-En avant...euh...Joey.

Il avait pris le premier surnom qui lui venait à l'esprit. Peu lui importait sa qualité, il en avait entendu des bien pires. Mettant ces souvenirs inutiles de côté, Alfaro et se reconcentra sur le combat. Il doutait que le rat mauve parvienne à mettre le lézard orange au tapis mais préférait garder son premier pokémon pour conclure. Il n'avait pas envie d'envoyer Flavio qui serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Le rattata était rapide mais le pokémon feu anticipait ses mouvements avec une facilité remarquable. Les charges se heurtaient aux coups de griffes et Joey s'essouffla rapidement, moins entraîne que son opposant. Un coup de griffe particulièrement vicieux fit gicler quelques gouttes de sang sur son museau et il chancela, visiblement mal en point. Alfaro jura et le rappela dans sa pokéball. Billy revint sur le champ de bataille plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait et les risques de perdre étaient très grand, peu importe la stratégie qu'il emploierait.

-Vampigraine !

-Esquive et griffe !

L'ordre de William avait été lancé avant qu'Alfaro n'ai terminé d'articuler le sien. Son plan était prévisible, facile à contre-carrer mais le lézard bipède commençait lui aussi à fatiguer et il ne put éviter la série de graine qui agit immédiatement. Aka eut cependant de la chance dans son malheur, au grand désarroi du brun.

Un violent coup de griffe atteignit Billy juste sous son menton, avant qu'il ne pousse un cri de douleur. Une tâche de sang apparut sur le sol poussiéreux et s'élargit peu à peu.

Alfaro se crispa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il fixa la flaque, incapable de réfléchir correctement ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La blessure de Joey l'avait surpris mais elle était superficielle. Là, il y avait un _possible_ danger de mort.

-Rappelle-le, conseilla William, je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de ton pokémon.

La colère succéda à la peur engendrée par la surprise et Alfaro allait lancer une réplique cinglante à son rival mais quand il détourna ses yeux de son pokémon, ce n'était plus à un sourire arrogant qu'il faisait face. William avait pâli, peut-être aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

-Rappelle-le et cours au centre, tu pourras le sauver.

Le natif de Safrania fit rentrer le bulbizarre d'une main tremblante et porta instinctivement sa main vers sa troisième pokéball. Tant pis si Flavio se faisait de nouveau blesser, il ne voulait pas abandonner et perdre après s'être laissé provoquer.

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais rien sur les pokéballs ? Elles peuvent maintenir les pokémons dans l'état précis où ils se trouvent durant un moment, dit-il en esquissant un sourire forcé.

Il lanca la sphère rouge et blanche et le roucool apparut, inconscient du danger qui lui faisait face. Les graines de Billy étaient resté accrochés sur le salamèche qui tentait de les expulser, en vain. La guerre d'usure semblait être la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

-Flavio, jet de sable !

Aucune réaction de la part du roucool qui gratta gentiment le sol à ses pieds. Même le duo adverse ne sut comment réagir.

-Tu l'as eu où cet emplumé ?

-Chez ton grand-père ! répondit Alfaro d'un air offusqué.

Il doutait fortement que le grand-père et le petit-fils se soient ligué contre lui. Le rire de ce dernier ne l'aidait cependant pas à se calmer.

-J'aurais préféré un peu plus de difficulté mais je ne crache pas sur un entraînement facile . Aka, griffe !

L'attaque porta ses fruits une nouvelle fois et la seule réaction de Flavio fut un roucoulement de douleur suivit d'un autre, beaucoup plus long. Il replia alors ses pattes et enfouit sa tête entre ses ailes, ignorant totalement son adversaire. Alfaro compris alors sa réaction.

Les vampigraines avaient agi. Le deuxième roucoulement exprimait le plaisir. Flavio allait rester là à attendre de se faire soigner sans rien faire.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas bouger, stupide piaf ?!

De rage, le brun prit un caillou et le lança sur la tête du roucool. Quelques dégâts en plus ou en moins à cet endroit ne feraient aucune différence.

Le roucool tourna la tête vers son dresseur aussi brusquement qu'un ressort qui se détendait. Ce n'était pas un tour à 90° mais cela restait effrayant. Alfaro était cependant trop en colère pour être impressionné.

-ça, ennemi. Moi...vouloir...toi...attaquer...ennemi, dit-il en montrant successivement le salamèche, lui-même, Flavio et de nouveau le salamèche.

-Rrouuuu...

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps avec tes bouffonneries. Griffe !

L'attaque toucha mais, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Flavio réagit de manière plus belliqueuse. Il s'envola d'une vingtaine de centimètres, contrarié d'être dérangé. Une petite tornade apparut en quelques battements d'ailes et toucha le pokémon feu qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Il fut projeté quelques pas en arrière, se releva mais sentit ses genoux fléchir et tomba. Les graines de Billy avaient terminés ce que les ailes de Flavio avaient commencé.

-Non, c'est pas encore fini ! Relève-toi, Aka ! Aka !

Voyant que ses ordres ne servaient à rien, William rappela son partenaire en soupirant et s'avança vers Alfaro pour lui donner sa récompense.

-Tu disais quoi déjà, à propos de notre premier combat ?

-Que c'était un coup de chance et que tu vas en avoir besoin dans les minutes qui viennent. Une pokéball n'est pas une capsule d'hibernation et ton bulbizarre peut facilement mourir d'une minute à l'autre.

Alfaro avait oublié ce détail. Certes, les pokéballs pouvaient plus ou moins maintenir les pokémons en vie, mais ils éprouvaient toujours de la douleur et le système d'hibernation d'urgence ne durait que quelques heures. Le centre pokémon était à vingt minutes en courant.

Il prit les billets que lui tendaient William et descendit la pente en quelques bonds. Il se souvint alors que ses pokémons n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été blessés.

-Et les tient, tu compte les remplacer ?

-La fatigue et les pichenettes de tes pokémons ne sont pas un danger mortel, minable.

Alfaro ne releva pas l'insulte et continua son chemin à toute allure. Pourquoi s'était-il soucié de son adversaire alors que son premier et meilleur garde du corps était grièvement blessé ?

Il ne tenait pas à avoir du sang de pokémon sur les mains aussi tôt dans son aventure, voilà tout. Les siens ou ceux d'un autre.

La blessure de Billy fut guérie un peu plus tard dans le centre pokémon de Jadielle. Alfaro s'était attendu à subir de nouvelles remontrances de la part de l'infirmière mais ce genre de dégâts, en plus de se guérir vite, étaient plus courant qu'il ne le croyait. Quelques points de suture et une cicatrisation accélérée suffirent à le remettre sur pied sans que l'on puisse se douter de la violence du combat précédent. Un simple tour sur la machine de soin avait suffi pour les autres.

Alfaro était soulagé : ses bestioles s'avéraient être plus résistantes qu'il ne l'imaginait et il n'en avait perdu aucun pour le moment. Il partit sans plus tarder au nord de la ville, vers la forêt de Jade. Le jeune dresseur voulait rattraper le temps perdu ce matin et cheminer le plus possible.

Il n'avait plus croisé William de la journée, ce qui lui paraissait étrange. Le châtain attendait-il qu'il soit parti pour mettre sa fierté de côté et soigner ses pokémon ? A moins qu'il ne veuille les rendre plus fort en les faisant endurer un K.O prolongé ?

Les deux idées étaient intéressantes mais au fond de lui, Alfaro savait que son rival avait trouvé une autre manière de les soigner immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais donné l'ordre à son salamèche d'infliger des blessures profondes et la vue du sang du bulbizarre l'avait presque fait s'évanouir. Le William avait surement eu du mal à contenir l'énergie de son pokémon et cette blessure n'était qu'un accident, rien de plus.

Alfaro se remémora le semi-ordre que son rival lui avait donné à la fin du combat et qui l'avait poussé à courir au centre. William n'était peut-être pas si crétin que ça, finalement...

Mais au diable son rival. Il avait suffisamment de mal avec sa propre quête pour se soucier de celle d'un autre. D'autant plus que, contrairement à William, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Le paysage se faisait plus sauvage au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Jadielle. Les rues pavés furent remplacés par un large entier de terre, lui-même remplacé par un chemin envahi d'herbes de plus en plus touffues. La végétation l'atteignit bientôt à la taille et la cime des arbres recouvrirent le ciel, plongeant Alfaro dans une demi-pénombre. Il était entré dans la forêt de Jade sans même s'en apercevoir.

* * *

Le rythme de parutions qui était jusque là de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines sera plus aléatoire à partir de maintenant (je jongle avec mon travail à la fac et mes projets personnels). Les écarts entre deux parutions pourront être ou plus longues, ou plus courtes, tout dépend du temps libre que j'ai. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles ne peuvent que me motiver pour une fanfic aussi longue.


End file.
